The Binding of Fates III: Lucem Sequimur
by The Dark Lord Nedved
Summary: Harry is losing the battle. He travels across the globe to find legendary artifacts to save those he has lost. But can he save himself ?
1. Chapter 1: Japan

**The Binding of Fates III: Lucem Sequimur**

**PART I: Open Wounds**

**Chapter 1: Japan**

".. _Et Puissent-ils reposer en paix. Amen._"

The French Ministry Official doused a potion on the two caskets as they were lowered into the ground. Sirius Black and his fiance Eleanor Potage were being laid to rest in a Marseille cemetery.

Harry watched on in silent fury. Alexandria was on his left crying, and trying to console a fussy baby at the same time. Tonks, Rosie, Masahiko, Royston Fairweather and his son, Reagan; were in attendance, garbed in solemn black robes.

This time last year Mr White said that the Dark was coming, faster, stronger than before.

He was right. The immortal train station manager was right. Eleanor Potage. Sirius. Dumbledore. Katsumi. All in one horrible week. Bellatrix Lestrange was on the loose, and a few Death Eaters escaped the battle at the graveyard.

Rain began to fall. Harry conjured an umbrella and sheltered Alexandria Potage and her baby brother Rigel Roderick Black. Alexandria sobbed as she leaned into him with the little baby in her arms while the gravedigger elves shoveled earth on the coffins. Harry comforted her with his arm around her.

* * *

"So, have you decided?" Harry asked Tonks and Alexandria when they returned to the hotel for lunch.

Tonks was sipping coffee at their table. "She will be far better protected with you. However... I get the feeling this Japan trip will be dangerous."

"Can't be more dangerous than France. I have no one here," Alexandria said softly. "And I do not trust zese so called aurors."

"Bellatrix is a loose cannon," Harry agreed. "I don't want you out of my sight."

"Thought you'd say that," Tonks sighed. She looked at her Auror notepad for what seemed to be the hundredth time since the night of the Tri Wizard attack. Her expression hardened. "There it is." Tonks got up and paced.

"What happened?" Harry said.

"Scapegoat time," Tonks said. "I was the Auror on site at the school- they're going to put me through the ringer. Felix says the court martial documents are going up the chain to be signed off. I need to leg it before I get written up, the further away I am, the better. "

"Let's get on that plane," Harry said.

A half an hour later they were all waiting to board the flight to Tokyo. Alexandria was sitting on Harry's left; feeding Rigel his bottle, and Tonks was sitting on his right. Royston Fairweather and his son were both dressed in muggle suits. Rosie was wearing her french maid uniform. When asked, her response was that she was on the clock. She was good with Rigel though. Quite good with children in fact.

Harry wasn't even sure how much she was being paid. Or _if_ she was being paid. Jon usually saw about those things.

Masahiko was seated at the end of the row, dressed in an Adidas track suit. Harry noted that Masahiko did not say a word since the night of his little sister's death.

Harry didn't feel like talking much either. But whenever he was left alone with his thoughts, Katsumi's murder kept replaying over and over in his head.

And the fact that he had her body _inside_ his magical storage space made that horrible feeling much worse. When he closed his eyes, he could see her rise and fall as if she were floating on top of the sea, her long hair falling below her. She looked like she was drifting away in his internal Room of Requirement, alongside his growing arsenal of weapons. _Mageslayer, Gungnir, The Hallow Blade_, her _katana_, and his Phoenix bracer and wand.

Harry wanted to dig his eyeballs out with his bare hands every time he relived her screaming his name before the killing spell silenced her.

_I was knighted by the Ministry of Magic. I am sworn to protect all females, yet I could not protect her. I can kill wizards like a trained soldier, but I can't save Katsumi._

The chains that were laid on his shoulders during the knighting ceremony were crushing him now. He couldn't stop thinking about her, but thinking about her made the crushing sensation worse; a vicious cycle of self hatred and guilt.

Harry wondered if anyone else ever harbored a dead body inside them. Tonks asked before about 'taking her back to Japan' a couple times. Harry insisted he didn't want to talk about it. It was just something that he had to do.

This building self hatred had intertwined with his vendetta against Voldemort and was tightening, like a knot festering in his heart. Understanding what was happening inside was making him even more aware that his mental health was on a slippery slope.

Every time he thought about how Katsumi was killed so flippantly the tendrils of hatred coiled. "_We have who we need. Kill the spare."_

Every time he thought about Jon and Valerian his insecurities tangled. "_He took care of me. That's all. My thoughts and feelings are mine, not yours!_"

Every time he thought about having Lexcilla literally by her neck, and then allowing her to escape the knot solidified. "_I'll show you how it's done, Harry._"

"This is my first time," Tonks said, disrupting his negative thoughts.

Tonks' nervous tick of crossing her legs and bouncing her ankle was distracting. She wore a miniskirt, wide brimmed hat, leather jacket and massive shades. She kept glancing at the clock on the wall, and scanning the newcomers who entered the boarding section.

"Hm?" Harry mumbled. He had to admit she did fit in with the flamboyant french fashionistas here.

"Have you ever been on a plane before?" she asked.

"Yes," Harry said.

"Really? Where?" Tonks asked.

"Norway," Harry said. _Shagging Penelope. _"So, are you finally going to tell me what happened at Hogwarts?" Harry asked, changing the subject before she interrogated him further.

Tonks folded her arms and leaned closer to talk quietly.

"Well- everyone thought it was part of the show, until the dark mark lit up the clouds and the Stormcloud boy announced himself as Lord Voldemort, holding a baby Lord Voldemort, or whatever that red thing was," Tonks sighed. "It turned into a bloody panic when they executed Hanzo - I was in the maze trying to get to the cup at this time- I looked up when Death Eaters were being blasted into pieces. You got in the thick of it and the sky went blank. Dumbledore rushed to his office to call the department. Someone found him beneath the astronomy tower."

"And where was Snape?" Harry asked.

"Right there in the stands, according to McGonagall," Tonks said. "And as far the official call is; Dumbledore committed suicide."

"No," Harry said. "I could bet anything it was Snape!"

"I'm not arguing with you. I wasn't there," Tonks said. "But according to witnesses, all teachers were accounted for. When do we get on this air plane thingy?"

As she said it the airline staff invited all passengers to board.

"Now. Let's go," Harry muttered, picking up his carry on.

While they were queuing up, Harry racked his memories about the night Dumbledore died. Both of them were fighting in Voldemort's cave, Dumbledore was poisoned, Draco showed up-

"Where was Draco?" Harry asked.

"Draco?" Tonks asked. "Malfoy? What does he have to do with this?"

"Could be everything," Harry muttered, frustrated and feeling a bit sick to his stomach. Draco wasn't sixteen. He was younger, still a bit of a spoilt brat.

_But things have changed. I kicked his dad's arse and sent him packing to the Aurors' holding cells. And I kicked Draco's arse, along with the Slytherin squad at the lake. Draco even threatened me- and probably meant it that time. He definitely had motivation to go so far as trying to kill Dumbledore._

_Does it even matter? Dumbledore is dead. The Elder wand is missing._

_Damn it to bloody hell. Why is everything repeating itself?_

_I am losing this battle once again._

Harry had the window seat. Alexandria sat next to him with his godson in her arms, and Rosie sat on her other side. Rosie was very good with Rigel and offered to hold him as Alexandria needed a break.

"_You go ahead and rest, my dear,_" Rosie told her in french.

"_Are you sure?_" Alexandria asked.

"Oui," Rosie said, taking the baby in her arms and playing with him. Rigel giggled and reached out to pull her hair.

The plane took off with a violent surge of acceleration. Alexandria grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed as they gained altitude. Rigel seemed to enjoy the excitement.

After the plane leveled out there was a loud ding and a screen turned on at the front of the cabin.

Tonks waved excitedly at Harry from her seat in the middle section. She pointed at the tv screen. "A movie!" she mouthed to him. The Lion King was about to start. Harry sighed and gave Tonks a thumbs up. Royston Fairweather helped her unbuckle her seat belt and Tonks settled in for the show.

"What is that?" Alexandria asked him. She had never seen a cartoon before.

"Disney movie. Lion King," Harry said softly.

"Like Gryffindor?" Alexandria said, intrigued.

"No. A lion as in... the animal. Not a man," Harry said. "Lion cub ...growing up and reclaiming his tribe and all that- from his uncle, who betrayed his father. Heavy stuff for a kid."

A half an hour into the show she spoke again. "How is Jon," Alexandria said suddenly, eyes still front. "You haven't said a word about him."

Harry knew she was grieving right now. He didn't know how well she will take the news that Jon wasn't coming back. Or married.

"Er-" Harry said. "It's a long story."

"Ze flight is almost thirteen hours," Alexandria said.

"He's... not coming back. He... well..." Harry stammered.

"He went back to his world," Rosie pitched in to help him out.

Alexandria dipped her head and closed her eyes. "I see."

"I'm sorry," Harry said.

"And Valerian?" she asked, this time with a tad more force.

"We went there, to um, get them back. Jon stayed. We brought her back. But then she left," Harry said.

_Again_.

She left me _again_.

There was a quiet pause where all that could be heard was Scar saying _Run Simba. Run, and never come back._

"I never knew I could be so wrong about her," Alexandria said quietly. "So wrong."

Harry didn't correct her. Every time he thought about Val he felt like it was all his fault.

_That every bloody thing happening to everyone was all my god-damned fault_.

He needed to get his head on straight.

"What's Jon's world like?" she asked, drawing him out of his dark thoughts.

"Dangerous," Harry summarized. He left it like that.

"You are hiding from me?" Alexandria pressured him. "How dangerous? Could not be worse than this."

"Oh believe me, it was," Harry said in a very soft whisper. "War. We were only there for a day. Probably not the best place to have this chat, yeah?"

"Okay. When we reach there you can tell me more," Alexandria said with a firm nod.

During the flight Alexandria slept against his shoulder a few times. When Rigel cried she woke up and took him from Rosie. She fed him, took him to the lavatory to change him; sometimes walked him up and down the aisle.

"You should hold him, see if he likes you," Alexandria offered Rigel to Harry.

Harry gently took the baby in his arms. He was a kicker, that was for certain. Black curly hair that was long for his tender age, with fat cheeks and legs that loved to push against his arm, chest, anything in range. "Cute. Super cute," Harry said softly. Rigel reached for Alexandria after a minute of Harry holding him.

_I wonder if that is how Sirius first held me when I was a baby._

Alexandria smiled as she took him in her arms. "My little brother. Who would have thought." She glared at Harry. "You will protect us?"

"I will," Harry nodded.

"Thank you," Alexandria said, looking back down at the baby. He was biting at her button. She reached in her bag for his baby bottle and fed him once again.

The plane eventually arrived at Tokyo's Haneda Airport. The gang cleared customs without delay with only carry on cases to declare.

Royston Fairweather gave them a short do's and do nots in Japan. "All right. We're here. Rule number one - Apparation is illegal in this country. Only Law Enforcement officers are allowed to. This is to prevent people assassinating others, which makes sense, actually. Rule number two, as foreigners, do not keep bowing after being bowed to. This culture is not your culture, one bow is enough. Three- don't brandish your wands - it can be perceived as intention to fight. Please indicate when you are going to use your wand to cast magic. And no shoes in places with a raised flooring. Other than that, you'll be fine."

They exited the terminal into the darkness of night.

"So, what now?" Tonks asked.

"I'll take you to my house," Lord Fairweather said. "First we need to rent a car."

"A car?" Harry said. "You can drive?"

"I can. Usually I ride on top the _Shinkansen_-"

"Shinkansen?" Reagan Fairweather interrupted.

"The high speed train- then jump off. But this time, I have guests," Royston Fairweather said, nodding to the ladies in their crew. "You lot snuck in muggle style, which seems suspicious. And sometimes the magical law enforcement ride in the trains incognito."

The biggest car they could get was a Toyota Crown. It was still a tight fit. Five of them were basically crammed in the backseat. Alexandria sat down on Harry while Rosie held Rigel. Tonks sat down on Reagan who seemed quite pleased to be in this position. Masahiko was up front. Lord Fairweather drove them from the airport along the main K6 roadway, through Kawasaki, Yokohama, Nagoya and headed southwest on the highway towards the _Nara_ area.

"I'll take all of you to get settled in. Tomorrow we will visit the Ministry of Magic and tell Tokugawa-sama-" Lord Fairweather said.

"Hold up on that," Tonks interrupted. "I'm covert right now."

"I'm also a diplomatic agent. Let's just say I do not want to sneak in notable foreigners into the country without at least one Ministry representative knowing," Royston Fairweather said. "The political aspect of Katsumi's funeral could be the spark that ignites a war- I must use due tact, Warmage Tonks."

The way Fairweather addressed Tonks made Harry's warning bells go off. Tonks was basically a spy for the British Ministry of Magic. Her being here unannounced might be an issue.

"Please do," Tonks sighed. She glanced across at Harry. Harry pretended he didn't see her.

The drive from the airport to their destination was quiet after that. Alexandria had fallen asleep on top of him, her head on his shoulder.

"I want to bring her back to life," Harry said to nobody in particular.

Masahiko turned and finally spoke after nearly three days of silence. "How?"

"There are powerful artifacts at Basilisk Island. I'm going to get them. I'll figure something out," Harry explained.

"That easy, huh?" Royston Fairweather challenged.

"Yes. I know of the legend."

"You do? How?"

"Sanguini," Harry said.

"Where is he, by the way?" Fairweather asked.

"Um, indisposed at the moment," said Harry.

"What?" Lord Fairweather said.

"Yeah. His immortality has been reversed in Westeros. He is no longer a vampire. I have ancient texts Mr White wrote about the Ollivander island nation. It's only us, for now," Harry said sadly. "Are you with me, Masahiko-san?"

"Of course," Masahiko grinned. Harry could not remember the last time he saw Masahiko smile. Maybe it was at Christmas?

"I see. We will discuss this more after we all have a good night's rest," Lord Fairweather said.

Another hour of night driving ensued. They were off the highway and meandering along the lonely road through the forested area of Nara.

"Uh oh," Lord Fairweather said. "So much for this car."

All of the warning lights on the dash was flickering, the car was sputtering, and the steering wheel was fighting against his hands. "Shields!" he commanded.

Tonks and Harry's shield spells somehow combined and protected the car as it spun out of control and ran off the road. It flipped once as it rolled down the hillside then came to a stop against a tree.

"Everyone all right?" Royston asked. Rigel was crying, but other than that, everyone said they were fine. "Thanks, Harry, Tonks. Usually this doesn't happen until a month or so."

"Lord Dragonslayer is the strongest I've seen, Mr Fairweather. Apart from Mr White," Rosie said as she consoled the crying child.

"A warning would have been nice," Harry muttered. "Good thing this didn't happen in the plane."

"I didn't even think of that, to be honest," Royston said, kicking open the door. It was pitch black on this incline alongside of the road. "There were more muggles than magicals on that plane. Maybe they balanced us out. Katsumi mentioned you control threstrals?"

"Yup," Harry said as they all exited the vehicle.

"Do not do this near to the baby," Rosie warned in her necromancer tone.

Everyone looked uneasy by her sudden change of persona.

"Fly a distance from here, summon them, then come back Master Harry," Rosie explained pleasantly, wrenching out their cases from the twisted boot of the vehicle.

"Good call," Lord Fairweather said.

"Gotcha," Harry said. He flew a couple miles away, summoned the threstrals and returned ten minutes later.

Rigel began to cry. Alexandria consoled the little child as they mounted the invisible beasts. "He senses them. _Viens chez ta __Sœur ainée," _she comforted him in French.

"He'll be okay?" Harry asked her.

"Yes. He is full of adventure," she smiled proudly at Harry. Rigel began pulling at her blouse, wanting milk. "And misses _maman_," she said sadly. Rosie offered him his baby bottle, which he reached for eagerly. Alexandria mounted her threstral, adjusted his carrying sling then accepted him from Rosie.

"Let's get him out of the cold," Masahiko said. Hearing his voice startled Harry. Masahiko summoned a black cloth and wrapped it around his own head, leaving only his eyes visible. His attitude turned even more serious and vigilant.

"My house is on the northern side of the Ōmine mountain," Lord Fairweather said as he settled unto his steed. He pointed in the general direction. "Take us there, Harry."

The flight was short. The Shogun of the Mist made them land on the trail leading up to a village nestled in the mountainside forest. "Here we are. Harry, take this-" he summoned a traditional bark hat using a few seals.

"Why?" Harry asked, looking at the conical headpiece.

"It will hide your scar, and it blocks magic sensitives from seeing your true strength. Like a glamour to make you seem weak," Royston said.

"And why would I want to do that?" Harry asked.

"To avoid confrontations," Fairweather said. "Many aspiring warriors live here as they train to become _Misutosamurai_. This is a traditional _Yamabushi_ village, where ancient warrior monks lived. Now, select graduates who wish to learn after _Mahoutokoro_ come and train in our Hidden School, _Kokanararyu_. Which is basically our recruitment facility."

"Right," Harry said. "How many do you have in your clan?"

"Six seniors, including myself and Masahiko, four new inductees and three support staff are official _Misutosamurai_. Right now there are twenty candidates who are in training."

"So, basically we're going to a ninja clan village?" Tonks asked.

Lord Fairweather laughed. "Not exactly. We follow _Bushido_ codes. But ..." he shrugged. "You know. Many different ideologies are welcome in our search for techniques. And not everyone becomes guild members of _Misutosamurai_. Only a few. It is a thankless way of life."

They walked under a traditional Japanese gate and entered the main street of a humble village. Harry spotted a light moving in a lookout tower to their left.

Reagan looked excited. Harry could feel his enthusiasm. "Alright there, mate?" Harry asked him.

"I've dreamt about this since I was a little lad," Reagan muttered. "To finally come here feels like a dream come true. The air is so clean here, look at the ancient architecture, so full of mystery." He took a deep breath. "Looks like the welcome committee."

Three men approached, running with a weird, unnatural stride. Their footsteps were silent on the damp road. "_Shogun-shusho_," they bowed to Lord Fairweather.

A conversation in Japanese ensued. When all was said and done, they were escorted through the village and up the winding cut out steps to a house overlooking the largest building, the Hidden School, _Kokanararyu_.

"Welcome," Royston Fairweather said, unloosening his tie. "There is a water well out back, bathroom outhouse for men and women on the other side-" he pointed here, then there- "kitchen, and bathing rooms are there. Let me show you to your bedrooms. Masahiko, are you staying as well?"

"Junanko-san and Koshin-san are guarding here tonight?" he asked Lord Fairweather.

"Yes," Royston responded.

"I will go home," Masahiko declined, bowing.

"Understood. Everyone, make yourself at home. It was a long flight," Fairweather bowed. "Reagan, come with me, I will show you to your quarters." Lord Fairweather and Reagan went up to the second level of the house.

There were three bedrooms with _tatami_ mats on the ground floor, all separated from each other with sliding panel walls. Masahiko brought out the only mattress that was kept in storage for Alexandria and the baby.

"We are accustomed to the floor," Masahiko said to the others. He spread sleeping futon mats in the three bedrooms, bowed, then left.

Rosie made up the bedsheets and then reached for Rigel, who was sleeping soundly against Alexandria's bosom. "_Too much excitement for one day, isn't that so little one?" _Rosie said as she changed him. Alexandria waved her wand and made the messy pamper disappear. Rigel woke up, agitated with his fresh pamper, trying to take it off. "_I will bathe him in the morning. Such a brave little boy._"

Rosie played with him until he reached for Alexandria again. He immediately began fussing with her blouse buttons. Rosie mixed a fresh bottle for him.

"Merci, Mademoiselle Rosie," Alexandria said, yawning and feeding him again.

Tonks and Harry watched from the border of their room. Tonks thought that this scene of putting a baby to bed was a stark contrast to flying across the globe, crashing a car and taking refuge in a magical samurai village in the misty mountains of Japan.

Rosie and Alexandria began changing into sleepwear. "Goodnight," Tonks said, sliding the panel door shut to give them privacy. She opened the panel to the last room. The dividing wall appeared to cut a large room into two, almost as if Rosie and Alexandria were in the master bedroom, and these two were for children.

Tonks put her hands on her hips. "So. This is us."

"Yeah," Harry said, looking at their eight feet by nine feet cubicles.

At least he didn't have to share a bed with her. That might be awkward.

"I'll be back." Tonks circled the house and cast alarm spells all around the yard. Harry took off his hat, and changed into a shorts and t-shirt from his case. By the time Tonks came back, he was laying on his futon mat, staring up at the ceiling. Tonks slid open the panel to her adjacent room and began making up her futon with the bed linen provided. "The view is amazing on the back porch."

"Really," Harry replied, not particularly interested.

"Yes. Misty. Lots of cool traditional rooftops going down the mountainside. Also the samurai training yard, full of bamboo targets and balance poles."

"It's dark. You can see all that?" Harry asked.

"'Course. My eyesight is probably the best thing about being a metamorph. Have to thank Jon for that," Tonks said, taking off her blouse and skirt.

"Hm," Harry said, feeling loneliness sink into him again at the mention of Jon's name.

Tonks tiptoed across her room in her bra and very tiny boyshorts, careful not to step on the interlocking lines of the tatami mats. She took out a nightie from her travel case, slipped it on then removed the bra and underwear from underneath it. She cast a freshener charm on her used muggle clothes, packed them away, then settled on her futon.

"Goodnight!" Tonks said, sliding her door closed.

"Night," Harry said, wondering why she didn't close the panel before changing.

A few seconds later he understood. With the bisecting panel closed the room felt a bit suffocating. Tonks fussed and fidgeted a couple feet on the other side of the panel, trying to get comfortable.

"Relax," Harry grumbled.

"I'm trying. It's a bit of getting used to," Tonks whispered. Ten minutes passed. She tried to keep still for those ten minutes. "How do they do this- ach," she sat up to inspect her mat. She ran her hands on the edge and lifted it to look underneath. She slid open the panel a crack so she could speak to him.

Harry was staring at the ceiling, trying not to dwell on negative thoughts.

Tonks frowned at him. "I can't believe you actually like this."

"I can conjure a bed for you," Harry said, feeling her eyes boring into the side of his head.

"For it to disappear when you fall asleep?" Tonks muttered.

_I don't sleep. I can't sleep. Why can't I sleep anymore?_

"It won't," Harry said.

"Nah, its alright," Tonks said. "I think the problem is how the mat sinks in on this side-" she got on all fours (which made Harry glance at her body moving under her nightwear) and rotated it to line up with the edge of the room. "See? It's much more even now."

"Yeah," Harry nodded.

"Goodnight," Tonks crawled into his room then kissed him on his cheek. She scooted backwards and closed the door once again.

Harry sighed. "You too." Tonks was absolutely nutter. All that moving around was distracting. And she should not have taken off her clothes in front of him. Maybe kept on her bra too. "Sleep tight."

Harry was disturbed a few hours later by Rigel crying. He could hear French conversation through their mutual sliding panel and also feel the padding of feet on the tatami flooring. Eventually, the crying eased and everything was quiet once again.

Alexandria opened the panel with a futon mat and bedsheet in her arms. Harry watched her as she set up Rosie's sleeping gear next to his.

"Can I?" Alexandria whispered.

"Sure, I guess," Harry said. It was evident she was crying. "What's up?"

"Rigel keeps trying to nurse," Alexandria said softly. "Keeps attacking me. He thinks I am his new mother. I cannot."

"Oh," Harry said, not totally understanding. But that _was_ weird.

"I do not know why. _Mes seins allaitent. _Milk_,_" she indicated the slightly wet spots on her chemise.

"Er.." _Did she _really _need to draw his attention to her breasts? They were so... full. And ... milky._

_Calm yourself, mate._

She lay down on the Japanese futon, tucking her legs under a sheet.

"I think it is his magic affecting me, or my body doing something very wrong," she said, unconsciously mirroring him and looking to the ceiling. "And um... I do not have my study texts to find out why my ...what is ze word- humans?"

"Hormones?" Harry suggested.

"Oui, hormones ... mistaking zis aspect of after natal changes."

"Post natal," Harry corrected.

"Sorry," Alexandria said. "Poss-natal. He iz almost four months. He should know I am not 'is _maman_. It has only been ten days."

Alexandria angrily fluffed her pillow and put her head down. "I am in a mess... I miss _maman_ so much. And Sirius. I can't be his _maman_. But I must. I wish ... I want to wake up from zis terrible dream."

"I'm sorry," Harry said.

"And Jon," Alexandria sniffed. She looked into his eyes, searching for answers. "Why is he not here?"

"It was his choice, I mean; not coming back. He has family, responsibilities, a war to fight. I miss him too. Believe me Lexi, I tried," Harry said. He wondered if he was trying to convince her, or somehow convince himself.

_I should go back there. Find out what happened between him and Val. Get my answers. Whether he likes it or not._

"I hoped for word for so long. Now, it iz of no use. I don't know what to do. I... miss being... not so sad. These past week I am always scared, with worry," Alexandria admitted. "I am not a fighter like him. I... cannot accept zis loss and keep doing. Going."

Harry nodded. "I know it's not the best situation. Don't worry... I'm here for you."

"I am grateful," Alexandria said, taking his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. She dabbed her face with the sheet to dry her teary eyes. She drew her wand to cast a soothing charm on a fresh towel and tucked it under her chemise against her swollen boobs. She gently rubbed them, trying to ease the discomfort. She saw him watching her with a strange, curious expression and raised the sheet high to her neck. "Sorry. I did not mean to... ah you should not have seen."

"It's okay," Harry said, looking back up to the ceiling. _Come on Harry. Stop being a knob! It's Lexi. She's under stress. _

"Merci. For listening."

She turned away then backed up so she pressed against his arm. "Rosie fed him his bottle and 'as put 'im back to bed," she said over her shoulder. "I will go back shortly." Her bum snuggled closer to him. "So warm. I just need some time away. A short time. If you're not asleep, wake me in half an hour. He will wake around then."

"Okay," Harry said. She did have a primitive, natural milky smell about her. Harry pushed those thoughts out of his head. Everything felt surreal these past couple weeks. Ever since Lexcilla, excuse me, Bellatrix escaped; he just could not function properly. "Goodnight."

"_Bonnenuit."_

She fell asleep within minutes.

Harry couldn't sleep at all. _And her smell..._

He was getting very aroused.

_Get off it. Get off it. Get it together. Fuck!_

Before he knew it the sun was creeping up the horizon. Rigel began to cry. Alexandria turned and draped her arm over him, grumbling and mumbling.

_"_Oh!" she shot up and padded to her room to see about the baby. Harry cursed silently. Three hours passed and he didn't even attempt to wake her. He touched her mats, rubbing his palm on the residual body heat.

She smells _delicious_.

Jon would be destroyed if he found out he made a move on her. He definitely would. His best friend, Harry of House Hallow, making sweet, sweet love to his girl.

_He might even try to kill me._

_Let him fucking try. I will cut him to ribbons._

Harry chuckled softly. He stared at his palms, lost in a daze.

_What am I doing?_

_What the fuck am I even doing here? __She's dead! Let her rest in peace!_

_No. There is a chance I can bring her back._

_It's a fucking bloody Cursed island with a big daddy basilisk - and who knows how many smaller ones! I might not even find the artifacts! Am I insane?_

_Course not. Piece of cake Harry. You'll get them. It's what I do for fun._

"Ah," Harry sat up quickly, rubbing his face. "Stop fucking thinking, er, arguing with yourself. Whatever this feeling is, it will pass."

_Talking to myself now, huh?_

He went outside to use the outhouse. The morning mist was cold, and the air was crisp. The mountains here were really beautiful. And steep.

_One jump, just one jump- and close my eyes. No one will miss me. Val won't give a fuck. Did she ever care? Now Katsumi's dead._

"I knew they were similar. Yet I still went in. You're a glutton for punishment. Arsehole."

Harry looked down. The mist hid everything a few hundred meters down.

It could be swift. Or better yet, a fitting end if I just break every fucking bone on the rocks and bleed to death. Either way...

It will be over.

"Harry?" Alexandria called. Harry turned towards her. She was holding Rigel, feeding him is bottle, dressed only in her chemise at the edge of the room. Her panties were peeking at him below the lace pattern hem of her top. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Harry lied. _Did she forget to put on her pants? She has filled out wonderfully since her seventeenth birthday. Look at those br-_

"Aren't you cold?" She asked.

"Immune," Harry said, walking back towards her. Rigel took a short break to grin gummily at him then began fussing with Alexandria's boobs. She shoved the bottle back in his mouth. He was happy after that.

"No shoes? Do you want to get sick? Come back inside, the dew cannot be good for you," Alexandria exclaimed.

"Yes dear," Harry grunted and walked inside.

"Rosie asked what will you like for breakfast?" Alexandria followed him in.

"Anything is fine," Harry said, looking for his towel. He could use a charm to dry himself after bathing, but it just wasn't the same.

Alexandria set Rigel down on the tatami mats. He was a fast crawler. He picked up Harry's loaned conical hat and put the edge in his mouth.

"Don't do that," Harry smiled, tugging it away. Rigel rolled over on Alexandria's sleeping mat and put his toes in his mouth.

"Going to bathe? Be quick so you can eat breakfast while it iz warm." Alexandria sat down and played with the baby.

"Yeah," Harry said, studying the peaceful family-esque scene.

"Morning," Tonks said, opening her door. "Please tell me Rosie is making something," Tonks sniffed the air. "Ah ha! She is. How is he?"

"Happy," Alexandria smiled at her baby brother.

"Good," Tonks said. "I feel refreshed, maybe that mat has a spell on it. Coffee, anyone? I'm going to grab a cuppa."

"Please," Alexandria agreed.

"I'm good. Going to bathe," Harry said.

"There is a well outside, fill a bucket and use the bath a few doors down," Tonks said. "Be right back Alexandria."

When Harry was finished bathing, there was a simple black _kimono_ on a hanger waiting for him. He put on his world wizarding gear dueling outfit and then put the kimono over it. He met everyone else in the kitchen. Breakfast was fresh bread, eggs, sausage and oats.

Reagan and Tonks were similarly dressed in black. Alexandria and Rosie wore colorful feminine _kimono_ donated by Lord Fairweather, who wore more elaborate samurai _Kamishimo_, fitting for his station.

"Good morning," Harry said. They all ate Rosie's simple breakfast. Harry had not eaten properly for days.

"We have to run a few errands first," Lord Fairweather said. "You said you wanted to go to... Basilisk Island, you called it?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"You will need to sign the hunter request to get paid," Royston Fairweather said. "And Warmage Tonks needs to sign official visitor papers. We can do both at the ministry of magic."

"Can I be like a tourist or something?" Tonks groaned.

"Your ICOP made me sign," Fairweather shrugged. " 'Play it by the book' was what you said when you met me at Heathrow."

Tonks sighed. "That was different. Now I'm trying to avoid the higher ups."

"Unless the British Warmage stationed here specifically asks for you- no one back in London will be the wiser," Fairweather grinned. "Trust me."

"Do you know who he is?" Tonks asked. "Our guy stationed here."

"Everyone does. The Language arts instructor at Mahoutokoro," Fairweather said.

"A teacher?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Fairweather said. "A condition of the Quidditch invasion 1307- one of the Hogwarts players stayed behind after meeting a girl, and taught English and European wandcraft to the Japanese students. They kept requesting a Language arts teacher from Europe ever since. The British usually jump at the opportunity to have an Intelligence officer in the school."

"Being a teacher means that he will know generations of students," Harry noted.

"Exactly. It is a very shrewd piece of long term espionage. The ministry here has been trying to do the same to the other schools around the world, but all nations are wary of the Japanese."

"They are?" Tonks asked. "Why?"

"Because of their _shinobi,_" Fairweather said. "Their very nature is to blend in with the people. In the market for an assassin to integrate into society and strike at a later date? Come here and hire one."

"Ah," Tonks said. She should have known that.

"When you cleared Masahiko I was dumbstruck. Thank you," Royston nodded. Harry laughed at that. Masahiko was one _serious_ dude.

Tonks sighed. She never thought the Shogun of the Mist would bring an unmasked assassin through the ICOP. That train of thought just didn't make sense to her at the time. She thought Masahiko was just an aide.

'_Live and Learn Nymphadora. Keep in mind you're inexperienced. You're still learning how this is done,_' Tonks told herself.

"Um," Reagan interrupted. "Am... I going to be like... an enigma? I mean, back from the dead and all that."

"I hope not," Royston said. "I'm actually more concerned about Harry here. Roderick Hallow is a famous merc. And the Dragonslayer is an even _more_ famous merc. I wonder what will happen when the underworld realizes its the same person."

"I don't care," said Harry. "I want intel on the place. Reports, word of mouth, maps whatever. I want to get in, and get out."

"Keep the hat on," Fairweather shrugged. "It's a massive payout- equivalent to around 3 million galleons. Hopefully the guild official keeps this quiet."

"Let's get going then," Harry said.

The threstral flight north to the Japanese Ministry of magic was short. The Ministry main building was in Kyoto, a region not far from the village in the mountains, _Kokanararyu ._

Lord Fairweather told them to land on a particular building, a three storey car park. There was a long shed structure with a row of flying brooms stacked neatly against the wall, manned by a young man in a ministry uniform. He stared dumbstruck as their group landed on flying winged horses.

"_Good morning_," Royston Fairweather said in Japanese and bowed to him.

"_Good morning, Fairweather-san_," the broom keeper told him, bowing slightly lower.

"_No brooms today,_" Fairweather said unnecessarily. "They'll be no problem, right?" he side whispered to Harry. Harry shook his head. _"We won't be long."_

The broom guard bowed again, taking note of Rosie and Alexandria in their pretty kimono, even though they were not Japanese.

"Japanese magicals are Quidditch fanatics," Fairweather explained to their crew. "They come to work on broomstick. Sometimes impromptu matches take place on Fridays. Fun."

"Can I get a hat too?" Tonks asked Fairweather.

"Sure," he replied, conjuring one for her as well with a few seals. "You're tense."

"Trying to avoid an international incident," Tonks shrugged as she tied the straps below her chin. "Rule number one in this job..."

The gang entered the stairway access to the roof and went down. On the second flight the dusty worn concrete tiles transformed into spotless marble and they entered into the Ministry of Magic.

Harry knew they passed through a portal. He could sense his threstrals were further away than before. A few staff bowed politely when Fairweather passed, while some of them smiled at the baby. Most of them stared at Reagan.

"Let's tell Tokugawa-sama hello," Royston said, uneasy by all the strange looks. His son was right. Nobody paid Tonks and Harry any mind, but most people were sharp enough to realize that Reagan was the same son the Shogun of the Mist left Japan to bury. "Well, at least she didn't tell everyone your secret, Reagan."

"It's out now," Reagan muttered, looking straight ahead as he followed his father.

"Wait here," Royston Fairweather told Harry and the gang at a seating area with a few couches. "Tonks, with me." He led her down a corridor and knocked on an office door.

"_Come_," a female voice said in Japanese.

They entered Tokugawa's sub office. A receptionist sat at a desk, with one male guard at the front door, and another stationed at the door leading to the inner office.

"Good morning, Asami-san," Royston said in english.

"Good morning, Fairweather-san," Asami responded in a heavy accent. "Do you have an appointment?"

"Sorry, I do not, but this will not be long. Very good," Royston nodded his approval. "Your English is perfect. You are settling in nicely."

"Arigato," Asami said with a smile and bow.

"May I see her?" Fairweather asked politely.

"One moment," Asami said, getting up and entering the office behind her. A minute later, the Minister of Defense came out to meet him.

"Shogun," Tokugawa bowed stiffly.

"Tokugawa-san," Fairweather returned the bow.

"You have some nerve," Tokugawa said in English. "I have credible information that Hanzo Katsumi-san was killed. You deny this?"

"I do not," Fairweather said. He wasn't expecting this level of hostility.

"You know how important she was," Tokugawa said, her voice ice cold. "You were the one proclaiming she was the Chosen One."

"Yes," he agreed.

"Who is this?" Tokugawa said, eyes darting across to Tonks.

"British Auror. Nymphadora Tonks," Royston said. "Miss Tonks, this is Tokugawa Hashimomo-san."

"A pleasure," Tonks bowed.

Tokugawa Hashimomo did not return the bow. "I have no formal correspondence of your purpose here."

"I am not here on formal business."

"Why are you here, then?" Tokugawa snapped. "I have a situation on my hands."

"She is the _Dragonslayer's_ handler. He has agreed to help with the... Basilisk infestation," Royston interjected.

"We need Roderick Hallow, the hunter. We do not need a Hit Wizard on our soil, especially at this trying time," Tokugawa snapped. She pointed her finger sternly. "You _do_ know that the Nobunaga clan is very... upset right now. Our re-election campaign was based on Katsumi's promotion and her ability to rid the demons plaguing our historical temples. Now, we are devising a damage control strategy. There are Korean and Chinese warlords just waiting for a civil war to begin, so that they may take advantage."

"He is one and the same. Roderick Hallow is the _Dragonslayer._ You dined at his house. Harry Potter," Fairweather said.

"The boy who lived.. is the Dragonslayer?" Tokugawa sama said. "The one who defeated the Dark Lord, then again at the Tournament?" Tokugawa said, thinking. "You did not tell me this before. So. The paramour of our deceased Chosen One is a Hitwizard. That is almost the complete opposite of a Knight."

"We'll work that aspect out later. I am politely requesting that Miss Tonks be registered as a non-combatant British Auror on our soil. She is not here to spy on us," Fairweather said. "She is here as support for the Dragonslayer, the only magical worldwide with experience in killing a Basilisk."

Tokugawa huffed, but indicated that Asami prepare the documents. "Well. If you put it that way, how am I to refuse?" she grinned widely one second, the smile vanished the next. "And what about Katsumi? Did you bring back the body?"

"Yes. But as you said, we need to have a damage control strategy. She is in stasis. The body will not decay until we are ready for the public ceremony," Fairweather said.

Tokugawa Hashimomo raised an eyebrow at him, but did not argue further. She invited them inside her interior office. "May I offer you something hard to drink?" she asked, opening her liquor cabinet.

"Whiskey," Fairweather agreed.

"Same," Tonks said, watching everything Tokugawa did carefully.

"Who else saw you come in?" Tokugawa asked.

"It was unusually crowded today," Fairweather admitted.

Tokugawa hesitated a fraction of a second and picked up a bottle off whiskey. Tonks didn't miss that though.

"I see," Tokugawa said. "Miss Tonks, how do you like your whiskey?"

"On the rocks, dash of water," Tonks said. She wasn't going to drink a drop.

"Lord Nobunaga was here. And his son. They know what has happened at the tournament. They were not pleased," Tokugawa Hashimomo said casually. "Not pleased at all. She was part of deal, Royston."

She offered them their drinks and took a sip of hers.

"Katsumi is not an object to be bartered over," Royston said. "I am a fool to ever think otherwise. She was full of life, love and laughter. I see that now."

"Only when it is too late," Tokugawa scoffed.

"Yes. Only when it was too late," Royston admitted with a solemn expression. "I have never told her I loved her. She is my daughter, not by blood, but my daughter still."

"For our strongest magical to simply..." Tokugawa sighed. "Iga Ryoto-san is furious. I am trying to remove him from Mahoutokoro before the day is out."

"The Iga clan successor," Royston explained to Tonks, sipping his drink. "We were trying to match make them."

"Katsumi, and Iga?" Tonks said.

"Hanzo, and Iga," Fairweather said. "Two of the most powerful magical families. An alliance not seen in over a thousand years."

Tonks coughed. _Did Harry snatch Katsumi away from a marriage contract? What was Harry thinking?_

The receptionist brought an official document for Tonks to sign. It was basic Diplomatic procedure when agents entered a country. But it also meant that inquiries from the London office will be answered if they asked this Ministry of her whereabouts.

"Thank you," Tonks said.

"I owe you one, Hasha," Royston said chummily to the defense minister. Tokugawa grunted and bowed fractionally. Tonks and Royston returned a deeper bow, almost in tandem. Tonks congratulated herself silently for getting that right. As they were closing the door behind them Tokugawa called out.

"You do not like our whiskey, Warmage Tonks?" she asked.

Tonks tilted her head. Tokugawa may be a pencil pusher, but she was trained well in foreign policy and missed nothing. "Maybe not this early in the morning, Miss Tokugawa."

"Smart girl," Tokugawa nodded back to her as they left.

Tonks felt the tension literally vaporize when she closed the door. They regrouped and went downstairs to the guild offices. "She's a handful," Tonks told everyone.

Harry shrugged. She was nothing but polite when they met. They inquired about the job. The elite mark request to eradicate the Basilisk infestation on the unnamed island in the south Pacific was an astronomical figure.

"Two point six _billion_ yen?" Harry muttered.

"Roughly three point five million galleons," Royston said.

"Whoa," Alexandria said.

"That is three times the current amount in your clan vault," Rosie said airily. "You will be the richest man in England. And Scotland. Even more than the Rosiers."

Harry read through the accompanying reports and maps that previous adventurers submitted and compiled by the guild. "That's really high. For a payout like that, I would expect a lot of people to bite."

"The hunter guild is not very popular here, huh?" Tonks asked. They climbed the stairs to return to the roof.

"Because it doesn't exist, or if it does, nothing like the Europeans," Royson chuckled. "You see that office? That's Japan's hunter guild. A ministry representative takes a half day shift, just in case someone actually comes in. Usually, it is used when foreigners come in to do a job. Hunting creatures is not very popular here. Anyone can hunt creatures, even minors, once they agree to the task. But usually, our magicals perceive that to be a low ambition. However, the Japanese believe that the human spirit is of the most valuable thing a magical has, and taking it away is a noble partaking. Creating warriors, that is our national trade."

When they reached the roof landing zone there were four men dressed in combat _gi_ talking to the broom staff. Harry frowned.

"You disgrace the position," a young voice challenged them from behind. "You are not fit for Samurai. Never were!"

The gang turned around. A young man, maybe a year younger than Harry, was leaning against the railing barrier of the roof. He was tall for his age, with a very low haircut and precisely shaved mustache and beard. His Mahoutokoro robes were golden, and the voluminous sleeves were tied back at the bicep, making him seem bigger and stronger than he really was. Colorful dragons were tattooed into both forearms.

"Iga Ryoto-san," Royston said. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Where is Katsumi?" he asked softly.

Royston remained quiet for a few seconds. "You know what happened. Do not play ignorant."

"And who are these _gaijin _dressed like _yamabushi?_ You dishonor _Kokanararyu_ more every day, Fairweather!" Ryoto said.

"If I didn't know better, sounds like he wants a fight," Harry said to Royston Fairweather.

"It does. However, he has not drawn blades. It is a youthful culture here," Royston said back to him. He turned to the four men by the quidditch brooms. "Those men, however. They are well trained."

"Don't you turn your back on me!" Ryoto said, taking a step forward.

"Ryoto, son," Fairweather sighed. "Are you challenging me?"

Ryoto seemed to be contemplating it, breathing hard, curling his fingers into fists. Fairweather knew his hesitation meant his heart wasn't in it.

"Thought so," Fairweather dismissed him and saluted. "Let's go."

Ryoto moved so fast Harry couldn't see him move. There was a blur of his golden school robes as he flickered past, ready to strike Lord Fairweather with a small sharp weapon. Suddenly, a dark shape intercepted him just before the blow landed.

Masahiko had appeared out of nowhere and was currently pinning Ryoto face down unto the unforgiving concrete rooftop. He had his knee pressing on Ryoto's back, wrenching his forearm painfully with a joint lock. "You dare? You will be stripped of your station." Masahiko slipped a sharp, thin needle-like blade into the the space between Ryoto's knuckles to make him release the weapon. Masahiko seized it and presented it to Royston Fairweather.

Harry thought it looked like a simple corkscrew, except refined and much more deadly.

"I have relieved you of your guard duty. I would have handled it," Royston commended Masahiko. "Arigato."

Masahiko did not respond. The four men behind were summoning blades, ready to fight.

"_Stop. __There is a baby,_" Masahiko commanded in Japanese. "_Or_ _I will not hesitate to destroy all of you. Starting with this one._"

"_Saigonoichigeki. An honor_," Ryoto said, still struggling to free himself. "_You must come work for me._"

"I refuse. Do not raise your hand against the Shogun. This is your final warning," Masahiko said in English and let him go.

"I will remember this meeting, Shogun," Ryoto bowed sarcastically as he grabbed his broom to leave.

"I won't," Fairweather shrugged. "Your English has improved. Maybe your skills will eventually too."

"You will pay for her death, _gaijin_!" Ryoto shouted as he and his guards flew off.

Lord Fairweather rubbed his beard. "It has been a long time since someone called me that. Let's head back to the house."

Harry had a weird feeling of deja vu. It felt like Ilvermorny all over again. Another jealous boy in the picture.

"You were here all along?" Tonks asked Masahiko. "I was wondering where you were this morning."

"Yes. I was in the Minister's office as well," Masahiko said. "One of her guards is s_hinobi_\- someone I respect. He is very strong."

"Damn," Tonks said. "That's a really good invisibility spell."

"No. I hid in _Shogun Shusho_'s shadow," Masahiko said.

"When did you do that?" Tonks asked.

"When you arrived," Masahiko said.

"I intentionally landed here so the sun would make a distinct shadow. On the street entrance the nearby buildings block the sun. It is a technique both of us have created," Fairweather said. "Let us depart from here."

His son, Reagan looked at Masahiko in awe. "I need to learn these spells."

"You will in due time," Lord Fairweather said as they mounted the threstrals and took off into the sky.

* * *

Back in the Crouch manor, the clock that Bellatrix made in McGonagall's transfiguration class chimed. "This better work," she said, putting her Death Eater mask in place and checking her robes. Lord Voldemort ordered her to give Crouch Sr the diary 'if necessary. He never said what he meant by 'if necessary', but she made an educated guess (since the graveyard ritual _definitely_ did not go as planned) that now was a good time as any.

Seven days for the least. Master always liked the number seven. She went into the dining room and kicked open the dungeon trunk. "Master?"

"You have done well. Bring us out," came a dual voice.

Bellatrix disenchanted the wards on box. Barty Crouch Sr climbed out. His clothes were filthy, but his skin appeared healthy. Then came a seventeen year old version of Tom Riddle, still dressed in Slytherin robes. In his hand was the diary.

"Hello Bella," Tom Riddle said.

"Hello Bella," Barty Crouch Sr said.

"My Lord," Bellatrix curtsied.

"My wand, Bella?" Tom Riddle asked.

"My wand, Bella?" Barty Crouch Sr asked.

Bellatrix gave Voldemort's true body the Elder Wand. "A present. We haven't found your Yew wand as yet, master. This is the one you wanted. And this is yours," Bellatrix returned Crouch Sr's wand. "It's clean. No one used it other than you."

"Good," Barty Crouch Sr said.

"So, off to the Ministry?" Bella asked.

"Yes," Barty Crouch said. "I shall report to my position. The plan is still in effect. Scrimgour is weak and it will be easy to take his place. We shall make this Ministry right again."

"What about... well you, My Lord?" she looked at Tom Riddle's youthful persona.

"We find and kill Harry Potter," Voldemort said, inspecting the Elder Wand.

* * *

As soon as they returned Harry studied Mr White's secret book '_Dying thru the Ages_' along with the information the Japanese ministry had on the island. From what he could tell, the Wand of Life was on a pedestal in the main courtyard of the Ollivander palace. Mr White tried for years to be able to touch it, but an invisible force blocked him.

It took Mr White years of experimentation to figure out only one who Walked in the Light could use it. Someone who took the island nation with violence did not fit the description.

Alexandria knocked on the library door around five o clock. "I need to go to the store. We're out of milk and pampers," Alexandria said.

"I'm coming," Harry said, inserting his bookmark and getting up. He put on the black _Kimono_ over his WWG robes and donned the conical wide brimmed hat.

"Somehow, that suits you," Alexandria said.

Harry tipped his hat in gratitude. "I like your outfit as well." Alexandria was always beautiful, but the flowery _kimono_ flattered her. Maybe because it reminded him of Katsumi's nightgown.

"Rosie is waiting on us," Alexandria said. "She's playing with Rigel out front in the garden."

This time in the afternoon the air was quite chilly. The mountain cast its shadow, giving the impression it was later than it actually was. The general store was a few minutes walk lower down the village's main street. What Harry did not notice when they came in last night was the beautiful colours of tree foliage; purples, pinks, reds, yellow leaves were all around them. Rigel was absorbing this new colorful world, trying to reach things that were no where even close to his grasp. A group of little children were following behind, peeping at the foreigners walking in their quaint, secluded village.

It was a calm, leisurely walk. But Harry knew; like the children behind them, that the locals were watching. Lord Fairweather assured Alexandria that she was in the safest place on the eastern hemisphere.

Harry didn't feel safe anywhere. Not even in his own thoughts.

They browsed the small shop and bought the milk and pampers they needed. Harry also bought Rigel a miniature version of his donated conical hat. After a minute of it on his head, Rigel took it off and put the edge in his mouth.

"You should put your hair up in a top knot," Rosie teased Harry.

"Maybe not," Harry replied.

"It iz long enough. When in Japan, do as the Japanese do, non?" Alexandria said.

"What's the point? I have on a hat. And I'm not _Samurai_."

On the way back Rosie held Rigel, who was blowing spit bubbles into his new hat. Alexandria tucked her arm around Harry's elbow as they walked in the cool of the evening.

"It's quiet here. And beautiful," she said. "The air is so... clean. And smells of fresh flowers and... everything I like about a garden."

"Yeah," Harry said.

"I don't want you to do this dangerous task," Alexandria said softly. "I have lost too much."

Harry was quiet for a long time. "Katsumi was always reluctant about her destiny. She was sad, but hid it well, trying to live up to what was expected of her. The prophecy said she had to die to fulfill her task. I told her that's rubbish. I thought I could will the ... path of fate to divert, just by saying it, yknow? I was full of it."

Alexandria listened patiently.

"I brought Reagan back to life, somehow, in someway thinking he could slot in. He was dead already. And wanted to be... his father's son, and not only in name. I helped him out. Here is your Samurai of the Light. Mission accomplished, yeah?"

Harry's eyes began to water. "Wrong. She _still_ died, Lexi. It didn't even matter. I came back to fix it. But everyone is still..." Harry groaned in frustration. "I'm not getting it done, it's like I haven't changed anything at all."

"Did you know me, before?" Alexandria asked.

"No. I knew the Delacours. I think I saw you the first week of the Triwizard tournament. The choosing of the champions. You were part of Fleur's dance troupe or something."

"Oh," Alexandria said. "So you do not know what my future holds?"

"Sorry," Harry shook his head. "I didn't know anyone outside of Hogwarts before. Look at me now. Mr Worldwide."

"And a godfather," Alexandria said, peeping behind her at Rigel. He was enjoying that hat thoroughly.

"Yeah. Godfather. I was one back then as well," Harry said. Realization hit him like a stab in the gut. Remus and Tonks died, but named him Godfather to their baby boy. Sirius and Eleanor Potage were dead in this timeline, but named him Godfather to their baby boy.

The similarities were sickening. A feeling of dread as building up in his gut.

He, Hermione and Ron went questing throughout the UK with Slytherin's Locket. Right now he had it in his ring-box.

He needed to destroy it. And soon.

"...baby's name?" Alexandria was talking to him, but he was lost in his own maze.

"Teddy," Harry said.

"That's a bear, yes?"

"No just a nickname for Edward," Harry said. "Do you know Ryoto means Dragon in Japanese?"

"No," Alexandria said. "How do you know?"

"Picking up bits and pieces of the language in the library."

"He had dragons on his arms," Alexandria said. "Magical ink too."

"He must think he's hot shit," Harry chuckled. _He better not try anything like that again. I am the bloody Dragonslayer._ _Take him the fuck out._

"A hot head," Alexandria corrected. "No swearing around the baby."

"Sorry Rigel," Harry looked back at him. Rosie shooed him with a playful wave.

"He is too young to understand," Rosie said. Rigel threw down his hat, wanting Rosie to pick it up for him. She did and put it on her own head. Rigel tried to climb out her arms to reach it. Before he could grab it it floated down into his grasp. "His magic is strong, oui?" she beamed at Alexandria and Harry.

"Very," Alexandria agreed, gently touching the side of her breast. "I must think about his future. Parenting is responsibility."

Later that night, when it was time for bed, Alexandria gave him a hug and told him goodnight.

In the middle of the night Tonks opened the sliding panel and visited him in her silky nightgown. "Uh oh."

"What happened?" Harry asked, sitting up.

"The school board convened this afternoon, well you know, there's a massive time difference," Tonks said, reading her auror diary. The way it communicated by words appearing on the pages reminded him a lot of Tom Riddle's diary. And that was still missing. "Barty Crouch Sr is the head of that committee now it seems. McGonagall has been snubbed due to her age and 'emotional distress'. Snape will be the new headmaster."

"Fuck."

"Yeah, dodgy innit?" Tonks said.

"Do you see now why I don't trust anyone in the ministry? It's like they don't care. They _want_ the bigotry to continue," Harry said.

"Felix said Crouch was in ripping form with his speech," Tonks said. "Inspired even me, he said. Has some good ideas about the future of the school, or so he says. Crouch usually was a behind the scenes guy, favor here, a private meeting there. Speechmaking was never his thing. He mentioned you as well. That all effort must be made in finding you in your 'time of need'. He also sends his condolences to the Japanese Ministry for the tragic loss of their national. He tried to deflect any Ministry responsibility as she was not a champion and should not have been in the maze."

"So you're saying that he recommends Snape as Headmaster, is trying to find me, and brushes off Katsumi's death all in the same speech," Harry said. "Maybe not the right angle if he wanted to maintain cordial relations with this ministry."

"Politicians," Tonks said, closing the book.

"What about you? They still out to get you?"

"Felix said there has been no order yet. Sometimes these things get delayed. I think fighting alongside Scrimgour in the bank might be in my favour. Hopefully Bethselzder won't send Aurors after me," Tonks chuckled nervously. "I would like to think she recognizes the hard work I put in."

Harry stared at her body in her silk nightie. It was the same one she wore last night. "Making sure I don't go dark."

Tonks laughed at his joke and patted his arm. Harry laughed too. He knew that she knew he wasn't joking. The laughter ended awkwardly.

"You haven't been sleeping well." It wasn't a question.

"I'll manage," Harry said.

"You're sure?" Tonks said.

Harry shrugged.

"I'm sorry about... well all the stuff that's been happening," Tonks said.

"Yeah. We were once one big jolly family. Kicking arse and taking names. Now, we're getting picked off," Harry said sadly. _Master Ollivander. Sirius. Mr White. Eleanor. Katsumi. And Jon and Valerian ... defected. "_I'm not losing you or Lexi. I can't."

"We're not going anywhere. Come here." Tonks shuffled closer on her bum so she could give him a hug. She held unto him tightly, rubbing his back in slow strokes.

Harry petted her hair gently. Her cheek was soft and smooth against his beard, her body warm against his chest. Harry wanted to lay her down on her back and kiss her. But he shouldn't. He couldn't.

It was his mind playing tricks on him.

Tonks kissed him on his cheek and broke off the hug. "Night." She stood up, pulled her nightie down to cover her underwear, opened the panel and went to bed.

Harry stared at the ceiling for a long time. His 'alpha male' tendencies were getting him in trouble.

A lot of trouble.

* * *

**AN: The latin in the title roughly translates to 'Advance into the Light'.**

*Gaijin - Japanese term for non-nationals. Alien. Kind of an insult.

*Yamabushi - Warrior monks of ancient Japan.

**To the returning readers, welcome back! To those popping in, there are a couple stories in before this one. Feel free to check them out! Thanks for reading. **

**Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Basilisk Island

**The Binding of Fates III: Lucem Sequimur**

**PART I: Open Wounds**

**Chapter 2: Basilisk Island**

The next two days Harry was in pure study mode. There was an island on the southern tip of New Zealand officially called _Rakiura; _which he dubbed Basilisk Island (or according to Mr. White, the ancient Ollivander Kingdom).

Centuries ago, the Russian Tsar at the time came up with the idea to use magical criminals on death row as test subjects to see who could kill the beast. It was a deadly _Battle Royale_, where only two wands were hidden on the island, and a crew of seven were portkeyed in to either work together as a team; or fight each other for the weapons.

If they managed to kill the snake, the survivors would be freed. It was a dark arts showpiece, with exorbitant ticket prices that were highly sought after by the magical aristocracy.

_That's a pretty good business idea. Silver lining and all that._

All of the contestants died. Every last one. The side effect of this scheme was the basilisk being fed regularly, getting bigger, stronger, and always learning, now an expert at hunting wizards. The _Legless Dragon_, the _End of Wizards_ as they called it. Prisoners were now being sent two at a time, and less frequently. Feeding it kept it under control, in a sense, so that it would not decide to cross the ocean in search of food.

The Asian Conference of Magicals was concerned the great snake could escape. The members voted for Japan to spearhead the eradication of the deadly creature. The Japanese ministry of magic wanted _Misutosamurai_ to find a solution.

Harry called Royston Fairweather to explain what was _really_ going on there.

"It made sense, they wanted to use it as an executioner. We know the rooster trick didn't kill it. But if the basilisk, or the_ basilisks_; we're not even sure anymore how much are there, swim across the ocean- that will be a disaster," Royston pointed at the map of _Rakiura_. "That's the island, we blocked fast travel, and chucked sentenced criminals there to see what they could do. If they could kill it, well, they go free."

"How long has this practice been going on?" Harry asked, rubbing his temples.

"Six centuries, give or take," Royston shrugged. "Once every ten years they send men on death row to die."

"Ah," Harry said. "That's a lot of men."

"Magical crime has been down," Royston said jovially. "The entire Asian region has been pretty quiet these days. Many governments are willing to hire us to transport some of the more powerful wizards to the Snake Pit. Not many hardened Dark Lords popping up for the past few years. And not many wars either. We took the prisoner transport gigs as we were running low on revenue. Some even tried to escape."

"Oh? They got free from _Misutosamurai_?" Harry folded his arms.

"Not exactly," Royston laughed. "Some of our men needed to keep fresh. We are experts at hunting wizards. Not a bad return."

Harry nodded. "So why do you want me to kill the thing if it's doing a spot on job?"

"The Asian confederation was hoping that sooner or later a wizard would be able to kill it," Royston said. "Unfortunately, no one has and it is getting bigger, and stronger."

"How big," Harry scoffed.

"Bigger than a dragon big," Royston said. "Could be two hundred metres, it's hard to tell. It's fast, smart, and has a deadly vision and bite. We definitely don't want it getting bigger than it already is. Some of the old records say it was only ten feet at one time. The poor bloke died, of course, but his comrades returned to tell the tale. Hunters from Thailand."

_That's bloody big. The one in the school was about twenty metres. This one isn't bigger than Canis Majoris, who was probably a couple of miles or more in length._

"Do you have portkeys to the place?" Harry asked Lord Fairweather.

"The Ministry does," Fairweather replied.

Harry looked at him for a few seconds with a blank look.

Fairweather raised his eyebrow in question. "What was that look about?"

Harry stared out the window at the mountains. "I think I'll kill it tomorrow," Harry said and closed his book.

"Whoa," Fairweather laughed. "Just like that? _'I'll kill it tomorrow'._"

"Yup."

"All right. You have plans for today?" Fairweather asked.

"Um, I need some exercise. Where is Masahiko?" Harry said.

"His house is on the other side. Masahiko is spending time with his lady friend this past couple of days," Fairweather said.

"I could do with some drills. Sparring. Anything," Harry said. He was restless. He needed to keep his body worked up. But more than anything, what he _really_ needed was some proper sleep.

_Magical insomnia is a hell of a thing__. There is a way that works though_...

"Earth to Harry," Fairweather snapped his fingers. "You alright?"

"Yeah, of course. What were you saying?" Harry said, watching his fingernails. _What the fuck are you thinking Potter? Your girlfriend is dead inside of you._

"We have a training hall. Come."

Harry nodded, put on his conical hat then followed Fairweather out to the back porch. There was a steep path cut into the mountain leading down to the training facility. As they approached, Harry could hear orders being barked out with a loud response from the trainees.

"We have two men in _Misutosamurai_ with special abilities - they can sense how powerful a wizard is," Royston Fairweather said. "Han Li Akira-san, who is one of the combat trainers here, and my trainer when I was young, Hanzo Kaden-sama; Masahiko and Katsumi's distant relative. Kaden-sama is stationed at the prison camp near er... Basilisk Island."

"Every time you say that it sounds like a ...joke," Harry said.

"It _is_ funny. You make it sound like a holiday getaway," Lord Fairweather laughed.

"So what do you call the place?"

"Other nations have their secret name for it. But the Japanese call it _Saigo_; which means the End of One's life."

"Hm," Harry said.

"Kaden-sama is blind now," Royston Fairweather said. "But his ability to sense magic in living things makes him ideal for his duty."

_Was a blind samurai a cliche? But, he trained Roy here... so he must be good._

"Was he the previous Shogun?" Harry asked as he took off his shoes at the entrance to the training hall.

"You caught that, huh? Yes. He also gave me the title of _Ankoku no bushi ._"

"Samurai of the dark," said Harry. "You can use the underworld's power."

"Yes. It was disturbing, as only necromancers, vampires etc can do that. But I am none of those things."

"Mr White could do it too," Harry said.

"He was an interesting fellow," Fairweather nodded. "Funny enough I think he is, well _was_, a Fairweather before he retook his Ezra White name. He had an affinity to the dark."

"Just like you?" Harry said.

"Just like me. Ah, Akira-San is coming," Lord Fairweather said.

Harry took in the scene. There were twelve men and eight women doing drills. Reagan Fairweather was also there, receiving one on one training by another man dressed in Samurai training _gi_.

"Let me introduce you," Royston said. "Akira-san, this is our guest, Roderick Hallow the _Dragonslayer_."

Akira looked young, but Harry couldn't tell how old the Japanese were just by looking at them. Reagan Fairweather towered over Akira, while Harry was probably half a foot taller. He was short, and wiry, like most of the men around here.

"Good morning, Roderick Hallow," Akira said with a bow. His accent made him very hard to understand.

"Good morning, Akira-san," Harry bowed.

"What do you wish to do?" Akira asked politely.

"Striking bag, then light sparring after?" Harry asked. "Once I get warmed up, I don't mind going a round."

"_Onegaishimasu_," Akira said, clapping the outside of his legs and bowing in a very Japanese- martial art gesture.

"I'm going to make arrangements for tomorrow. See you later," Royston Fairweather told Harry.

Harry was loaned a _karate_-gi. There were also light armor, fencing masks, and wooden weapons (swords, daggers, spears) to use for training. After, he was shown to their striking bags.

Hitting something felt good. After five minutes of exercise, Reagan Fairweather called him.

"Trainer says there is someone who will do pad work, and if she deems you worthy; will spar against you," Reagan said. He was sweating, wearing similar karate-gi as Harry. "And asks why you did not take off your _jingasa."_ Reagan pointed at his hat.

"Just taking your dad's advice; keeping a low profile," Harry muttered. _Deem me worthy?_

They walked around the edge of the training hall towards a young woman. She was dressed in faded black combat gi like Katsumi's, except she had on light leather armor on her torso and cushioned pads on her hands and shins.

"This is Iga Mizuki-san. She will help you," Akira-san told Harry and Reagan.

"Good morning. My name is Mizuki. I am the Samurai of the Moon," Mizuki said as she bowed.

Harry and Reagan bowed in return. She was smaller than Valerian but bigger than all the other girls in their crew. She resembled the hothead who challenged Fairweather at the Ministry.

_She is Iga Ryoto's sister_, Harry sent to Reagan. Reagan didn't show any outward sign that he heard him. Which was good. Reagan knew when to be incognito.

_How do you know? _Reagan sent back.

_Katsumi told me._

_I'm sorry about Katsumi. I found out recently that you two were together. Dad is taking it very hard._

_We were together... but it's more complicated than that. I'm taking it hard too._

_Guess we better go easy with Mizuki, huh?_

_Why? Nah. I'm sure she's tough._

"Please," Mizuki said. "Use your punches and kicks. Reagan-san, come."

Reagan followed her visual commands, punching the pads, and low kicks to the shins. Harry watched on so he would know what was expected. Harry could tell Reagan wasn't going all out. After a few minutes, it was his turn.

"Roderick-san," Mizuki bowed.

Harry attacked the striking pads she wore. His blows were much stronger and more accurate than Reagan's.

Mizuki smiled. "Good. You have been trained well. Will you honor me with spar?" she asked.

"_Hai_," Harry responded.

"No need to hold back," Mizuki said with a confident nod.

"Are you sure," Harry muttered.

"You think you will win?" Mizuki said with a smile. Mizuki took off her padded gear and a trainee took them away as if he was summoned specifically for that task. The other students began showing interest. Reagan crossed his arms and surveyed the scene.

_She's popular here, boss. Maybe you shouldn't, _Reagan sent.

_She is one of the seven Samurai_, Harry sent back. _I don't mind._

_Are you sure? It's muggle sparring. She's well trained. It's not magic, Harry._

_I know. We'll see how it goes._

Harry and Mizuki bowed at each other, then assumed combat stances. Mizuki was bigger than Katsumi. Her starting stance was the same at Kat's. Her face, hair, and voice were different. But everything else, even how she moved, was so bloody similar.

Both of them circled each other, feinting in and out of striking distance. Harry used Jon's preferred boxing stance while Mizuki used a mix of karate and _ninjutsu_ movements.

When Mizuki threw her first attack combination Harry easily blocked both punches, avoided the round kick, then countered with a clean right hook to the base of her ear, just behind the hinge of the jaw. Mizuki fell hard, caught in a daze.

Harry pounced on her and swung as if he was going to strike a killing blow, then stopped his fist abruptly. This was the philosophy Katsumi drilled into him: "O_ne strike to injure, the other to finish."_

He got up and straightened his conical hat. He looked around at the other students, some with peculiar expressions on their faces.

"I will heal her," Akira said to Harry. "I will use magic." He rested his hand on her bruised face and chanted magic. She moaned as her trainer helped her regain consciousness.

"Arigato." Harry bowed when Mizuki glared at him.

Akira-san returned the bow to Harry in her stead. "Thank you. Mizuki has grown overconfident, it seems."

Harry did not respond. _She was easier to beat than Katsumi by far. She was nowhere in her league. A novice in comparison. She should not have the honorable title of Samurai. She should kill herself for being so fucking weak._

"She will train much harder from now on," Akira smiled.

Harry nodded and walked off to retrieve his clothes from the changing room.

Reagan followed him. "You knocked her out, just like that."

"Just like that," Harry agreed. _Waste of bloody time. Should have asked Masahiko._

"Shit," Reagan nodded, impressed. "It's weird seeing you so much bigger. Still can't get accustomed to it."

"I'm killing the Basilisk tomorrow," Harry said, avoiding the uncomfortable topic. "You and Masahiko are going to watch my back. I have a glove you can use."

"Sanguini's?" Reagan asked.

"Yes," Harry opened his ring box. Slytherin's locket and the box of Sanguini's latest gloves popped out. There was only one left. Katsumi would still be alive if she had activated her own before she got in the maze.

_Why did she help me without using it? Did wearing armour that made her almost invincible to magic go against her samurai bushido code?_

"From now on, you are to wear this." Harry gave Reagan the last glove. _If Reagan somehow messed up and got himself killed, everything would have been a waste. A bloody, fucking waste._

"I'm honored," Reagan said as he put it on his hand. "How does it work?"

"Battle adrenaline or a combat-ready state of mind is all it needs," Harry said.

Reagan activated it and it turned into fitted hybrid fatigues with a flak jacket for added protection. "This is just like yours."

"Can you fly?" Harry asked.

"I've tried. But no. But I have most of your other abilities. My magical meld is Wind, which seems like a cliche," Reagan muttered.

Harry raised an eyebrow in question.

"Fair 'weather' -right?" Reagan reminded him.

"Oh," Harry said. "How does it work for you?"

"For now, the most effective thing I can do is create a small tornado. Only big enough to topple someone over. That's about it," Reagan shrugged.

"What about... well, ageing?" Harry asked.

"Huh? What about it," Reagan said.

"I brought you back using the Resurrection Stone. How old are you?"

"Twenty three," Reagan said.

"You're going to have a very extended life from now on," Harry said.

"Well, that sounds okay."

"Does it?" Harry asked. Both young men stopped as Harry looked up to the mountains. "You might outlive everyone you know."

"Damn," Reagan said with a frown.

"Actually, _we_ might outlive everyone we know. Let's get back to the house," Harry said.

* * *

That night at dinner Alexandria was very quiet. She barely ate anything. Harry noted that Rosie was holding Rigel most of the time.

Tonks was reading Harry's notes on Basilisk Island while she ate. She frowned, looked up at Harry, shook her head then returned to reading.

"The talk in the village," Masahiko said softly. Everyone looked up at him. Masahiko hardly talked, and never gossiped. "Is that you knocked out Mizuki-san with one blow."

"Yeah," Harry nodded.

"She is one of our best at sparring," Masahiko said. "Our candidates must pass her scrutiny to advance."

Harry smirked, then spoke to Lord Fairweather. "Is she _Misuto samurai_?"

"Yes," Lord Fairweather said.

"How many has she killed?" Harry asked bluntly.

Lord Fairweather leaned back in his chair so he could finish chewing. He shook his head in a negative.

"We know what it takes," Harry said to Masahiko. "She is still a novice."

Masahiko tilted his head in acceptance. "She asked me who trained you. I told her Ka-chan. You honor my sister, Dragonslayer, with your skill."

Harry bowed his head in acceptance. His actual punching power came from striking the _Gates of Heaven_, but the ability to counter with precision was all Katsumi. Jon and Katsumi were both excellent trainers in the art of fighting.

"Her pride has taken a massive blow," Lord Fairweather said with a chuckle. "She had a very strong rivalry with Katsumi."

"What rivalry?" Harry asked.

"They were training partners," Lord Fairweather said.

Harry could tell he was hiding something. "There is something deeper. What is it?"

"She thinks her brother Iga Ryoto should not marry Katsumi," Lord Fairweather replied. "Katsumi is a Hanzo, an ancient enemy of the Nobunaga clan. Mizuki wishes her younger brother to marry her- to keep their magic and the clan identity pure."

"Not another pureblood zealot," Harry sighed.

"Ryoto is her half brother," Masahiko said. "It is tradition with ancient heads of house."

"Ugh," Harry sighed. "Glad you're not into that."

"When Katsumi was born I was told by my parents that I will eventually have to marry my baby sister," Masahiko said. "I ran away the next night. I showed up at the Iga village when I was seven and they trained me in the Shadow arts for a few years. But when the time came I could not do the ritual to further my training. It went against everything I am."

"What was the ritual?" Reagan Fairweather asked.

"I must kill an assigned target. A person I care for. They found my family. They said either capture Katsumi as a young girl, or kill my parents. Refusal to obey orders resulted in long term torture, humiliation, then death. I acted without hesitation and fought my way out of their training facility. "

"Wow," Tonks said.

"My parents hired a ... _gaijin_... after I disappeared at a young age. They wanted to have someone train Katsumi in the western ways, language, culture. A young _Kokanaru_ warrior named Fairweather," said Masahiko.

"I guess it's my turn to finish the story. Well, I was a retainer for their father Hanzo Hideo, and Katsumi's bodyguard. Five years after Masahiko disappeared, he returned to the house, his clothes dirty with blood- and told me assassins were coming to capture Katsumi. I didn't know who this boy was- but Katsumi recognized him. By the time we got to the master bedroom their parents had been murdered. Now that the head of the house was dead, the second wave was upon us. The property was surrounded by enemies. I had failed them," Lord Fairweather said.

"He did not-" Masahiko interrupted. "I was twelve years old and foolish. They followed me from a distance knowing I would lead them to my parents. Only when I saw them dead in their sleep did I realise my mistake. Katsumi was only four. The shogun and I fought our way out while protecting her."

"So, you went to war with the Iga assassins?" Harry asked. _Damn. Katsumi had to witness that at such a young age. The similarities between Kat, Val and I were eerily similar. Tragedy befell all of us early in life.._

"They officially denied any involvement," Lord Fairweather shrugged. "But I think they were behind it. Let's just say that there were many missing people cases since then. It has crippled the magical community with fear for over a decade. Now, we are trying to come to a cease-fire."

"So that's why Ryoto wanted to marry Katsumi," Harry said. "The Iga heir with the Hanzo princess. That and her morbid prophecy. No wonder she was so sad deep inside."

There was a strained silence at the table.

"It is more complicated than that," Fairweather said, ending the conversation.

Harry knew he struck a nerve and didn't argue further. Older heads manipulating strings- he had enough of that. However, these schemes seemed to be rampant when it came to important children, no matter the country.

Later that night, Alexandria knocked gently on the sliding panel separating her bedroom from Harry's.

"You up?" she whispered.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Can I chat with you?" she asked softly.

"Of course," Harry said. She opened the door and came inside.

"Hey," she said softly. She sat down and crossed her legs Indian style. Harry was staring at the ceiling before, now he turned on his side to face her. She was closer than usual.

"What's up?" Harry asked. Alexandria wrung her fingers as if trying to build confidence for what she was going to say.

"I think this, everything, is a very bad idea," she whispered. "You are risking your life tomorrow. It is making me worried sick."

"I'll be fine," Harry said.

"You don't understand. You are all I have. My mother and father were both only children. I have to face my father's killer every day when I see Reagan. I hate him. I try to hide it, but being close to the Fairweathers- I cannot explain it properly. I do not like it. And we need to get Rigel somewhere safe. Somewhere where death is not all around us."

"We will. It'll be over soon," Harry said. He had to at least try to bring Katsumi back. He _had_ to.

"What happens to us if everyzing goes wrong? What 'appens to Rigel?" Alexandria sighed.

"I can't just leave, Lexi," Harry replied. "I have to finish what I started."

A gentle knock came from her bedroom side of the panel. "Mademoiselle Alexandria?" Rosie's voice whispered. "He wants you."

"Bring him," Alexandria said. Rosie slid open the door and presented a fussy baby to Alexandria. He immediately began pulling apart her nightgown. "You will not give up, will you, little one?" she smiled at him.

Rigel began pinching at her breasts.

Alexandria sighed and opened her nightgown to allow the baby to nurse. Her breasts were swollen and full. She winced when Rigel greedily latched on. She stuck her finger gently into the side of his mouth to ease the pain.

"Easy little one," she said gently. "Do not hurt me."

Harry watched as the little baby's eyes drifted halfway closed in complete bliss.

"It's weird, yes, I know," Alexandria explained. "Rosie doesn't understand either. I tried once with him earlier today. Now he is refusing baby formula."

"It is what it is," Harry said, fascinated, yet feeling very uncomfortable that he felt fascinated. It was the first time he saw a baby do that. Rigel was sucking vigorously, and squeezing the other in his tiny hand. After a few minutes, she offered him the other side.

She hummed a little French lullaby while Rigel nursed. Harry returned his gaze to the ceiling. After almost half an hour of Harry absorbing the sounds and smell of Alexandria nursing the baby to sleep, she got up and left.

"Please be safe tomorrow. We need you. _Bonne nuit_," Alexandria said to him.

"Good night," Harry said in return. He closed his eyes in shame. She was even more beautiful than before. _She was what, going to be eighteen in August, a month from now? And having to mother her younger brother- it's so... _

_Primitive._

_Focus, you idiot. A fucking monster is on the menu tomorrow. Don't get any ideas about her. You have to kill the beast- get the wand of Life, and hope to God that it works for you._

* * *

"Got some news," Royston Fairweather said the next day to Harry, Reagan and Masahiko.

"It got a bloody heart attack and died?" Harry asked.

"The Ministry sent out Tickets to special invitees for a 'viewing'," Lord Fairweather said. "Portkeys to the sky atrium."

"A wot," Harry scowled.

"Usually the Battle Royale is scheduled every decade. Now, they invited other nations to send their death row inmates to Basilisk Island for one last hurrah. Fifty thousand galleons a ticket. They are touting it as a special edition," Fairweather said. "Sky enchantment to follow the action live, finest wines, gourmet foods, high stakes bets, the works."

"A fucking circus," Harry snarled. "It was the Tokugawa woman, wasn't it? Set this up?"

"You didn't hear that from me," Fairweather nodded.

"The prisoners are there?" Harry asked, furious.

"They're at the prison on the southern tip of New Zealand. Were sent in last night," Fairweather said. "I only got the news at dawn."

"What is her fucking angle in all of this?" Harry asked, suspicious.

"I think the Iga clan are putting pressure on her. Trying to raise the stakes due to Katsumi's death. Most probably trying to get Tokugawa's clan stripped of their lofty post as figureheads of the army. She's trying to counter that by getting rich families to support her by inviting them to this... circus."

"And I am the main attraction," Harry sighed.

"Yes."

"Well, let's fucking go then," Harry said.

"Right. This way- we have a port circle inscribed below the shrine," Lord Fairweather set off at a brisk pace.

Harry looked at Masahiko.

"I'm going to call the others," Masahiko said.

"Appreciated," said Harry.

After a few minutes, the whole group walked down the village road to a weathered shrine. The two-storied building had statues of _Nio_ Guardians on either side of the entrance. Brawny and bare-chested, the massive stone statues were an intimidating sight. Instead of going up the stairs, Fairweather performed a mantra and the stairs descended _underneath_ the ancient building.

Masahiko lit a fire on his index finger like a torch and led the way. Rigel began to cry in the dark tunnel below. Underneath was a tomb for honoured samurai. There were statues of helmeted swordsmen standing in various attack positions. In the centre of the floor was a glowing circle.

"This is one of the few magical shrines that have not been corrupted by dark _Kami_ in Japan," Fairweather explained. "Demons. Almost all of the others are overrun. This one has been dormant ever since Katsumi was brought here as a little girl."

"Whoa," Harry said, impressed.

"Good side to this is that fast travel is much easier for our village than other warrior villages," Masahiko said. "We are ready to strike on a moment's notice."

"Yes," Fairweather said. "I have been informed that it will be a gentle trip to the viewing lounge; the Ministry sent their specialists this morning to provide a much smoother portkey experience."

"Nice of them," Tonks muttered. "At least we'll be safe until we're ready for action. But I'm not sure about taking the baby."

"I'm not staying here by myself," Alexandria said.

"Everyone armour up," Harry commanded. "Front row seats - we'll try to analyze the situation from there and make a plan."

Harry and the gang activated their Sanguini gloves. Rigel laughed and reached for Rosie as soon as he saw her in her revealing Nundu hybrid kit. Rosie laughed as she took him and gave him a great big kiss.

Tonks frowned. She gave Harry her disapproving Auror '_I don't like this_' look. Harry responded with a blank look. "I know. But that's what we are here for."

"Be safe everyone," Tonks said, sighing. "Stick together. Listen to Harry."

Harry regarded Tonks' outfit and felt pangs of hurt stab his stomach.

_That is Valerian's original kit. The one she put on in the room of requirement. It fits both of them like a second skin._

_I heard that- _Reagan said in his head.

_Sorry. Didn't meant to say that out loud. _Harry apologised.

_You didn't._

Reagan grinned. Harry sighed.

"Keep it closed in. Let's go," Harry said. "Mr Fairweather, after you."

All of them entered the portkey circle and vanished.

Harry appeared alone, in a vast windswept cornfield.

"What the..." Harry said, spinning around. He flew upwards, trying to get his bearings. Miles to the north was a large castle overtaken by vines and mossy growth.

"Immortals, come in!" Harry shouted into his communication badge.

"It's bad!" Tonks screamed. "We've been chucked in the hot zone! Where are you?"

"Send up a flare!" Harry said. "I'll be there!"

"Snakes! Snakes are _everywhere_ Harry!" Alexandria screamed. "I'm alone! Come quickly!"

"Make yours blue, Alexandria!" Harry screamed. "I don't know where you are!"

"I'm under cover," Reagan said quietly. "I'm going to try a tracking spell to meet up with the others."

"Masahiko?" Harry said. A red flare and a blue flare shot up at different parts of the island.

"I was rejected from the port circle... I am still at the shrine. I think we've been betrayed," Masahiko replied. "We're under attack."

"What the fuck is going on... where is Lord Fairweather?" Harry said as he sped off towards the blue flare. He had to make sure Lexi and Rigel were safe.

"I'm with him," Rosie said, her breath shallow with the effort of running.

"We've been fucked over, " Royston Fairweather said. "We're trapped. Going to Tonks' signal, she's closest to us. Those things are fast!"

"I'm going for Lexi and Rigel then I'm coming back as fast as I can," Harry shouted, the clear lining of the Dragon's eyelid covering his face as he sped low over the woods on the other side of the river.

Alexandria was holding baby Rigel in her arms, crouched between two fallen trees, hoping that the massive basilisks could not detect her under the disillusionment charm. She cast a sleep spell on Rigel to quiet his cries.

The three basilisks chasing her were horrific, lean, over fifty feet long, with heads raised high, tasting, testing the air with their tongues. Wide cobra-like flares with bright green diamond patterns spread from their heads. They knew she was nearby, but could not tell where- prodding with their tongues at random trees, flicking them over the underbrush, hunting her down.

"Harry?" Alexandria whispered.

"Coming!" Harry hissed.

"They're all around me. I... want you to promise me you will protect Rigel," Alexandria whispered. "He's only a baby. It's not fair. He must live."

"Just a moment more-" Harry said, diving into the forest and dodging through the trees at full speed.

"It found me- Aaaaa!" Alexandria screamed as the basilisk whipped its head in her direction. It coiled its torso and shot towards her. Its entire body left the ground, like a cobra striking from a tree- jaws wide- mouth baring two sword-like fangs.

Harry spotted the moving ripple of bright green through the foliage and without thinking summoned _Gungnir_. The Immortal's Spear lanced down and staked the basilisk into the ground. Alexandria cast a _protego_ charm as blood spurted out like a burst pipe. A second later Harry dove down and stabbed the head with the _Hallow_ _Blade_.

"Behind you!" Alexandria screamed as the two other Basilisks pounced towards them.

Harry wasn't prepared for the sudden attack and out of pure reflex brought up his left arm to defend himself. A spectre, tall and dementor like, manifested from his bracer and swung a wicked scythe.

One of the snakes fell limp, unmarked; tongue hanging out of its mouth, completely dead. The other did not falter- the head snapped forward with a vicious bite. It caught Harry flush in its jaws, but the teeth could not puncture the armour. Harry could feel the crushing force trying to penetrate through the hardened Nundu bone flak jacket. The entire snake wrapped around him, constricting him with powerful muscles.

He knew that within a few seconds not even the armour would save him. His bones!

_Click, clack, pop._

He screamed out in pain. His vision blacked out for a moment as the bones in his legs broke. Harry whimpered as his back twisted horrifically.

This was it. End of the line.

_I'm not dying like this. I'm not going to be eaten by a fucking snake._

Using magic fueled by desperation he summoned forth _Rin;_ the lightning meld technique.

All his pain disappeared. His body was mangled, his consciousness was fading, his lungs were screaming for air, but the good thing was he couldn't feel the pain anymore.

Everything went dark.

When he came to, he was laying twisted in the damp undergrowth surrounded by fragments of bone. The basilisk that had him in its deadly embrace was fried to a crisp- the spine was the only thing remaining, and not much of that either.

Alexandria was tending to him with various spells. She did not look at him as she cast low chants, lightly touching his bare skin on his thighs, knees and shins with her wand.

Harry couldn't feel below his neck. He could not understand why his shoulder was underneath his chin.

"Mmmexi," came a weird guttural sound coming out of his mouth. He couldn't form words.

"Lay still. I need to fix you," Alexandria said, a tremor in her voice. Her hands were shaking, but she valiantly kept working. "Close your eyes."

Harry closed his eyes. A strange panic was making his heart almost burst. He couldn't feel anything, other than blood in his mouth, and a strange, alien, sensation of not being attached to a body.

"I'm going to levitate you carefully," Alexandria said. "Need to check your back."

Harry couldn't even turn his head towards her to respond. He blinked a few times. "Mesm." He tried to say yes.

Alexandria levitated him. The pain from moving was so shocking Harry passed out again.

When next he woke, Alexandria was looking very worried.

"Harry?" She said. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes," Harry whispered. He could feel again. Everything hurt. There was only _pain_.

"It's going to be very painful, but I think I just performed a miracle," Alexandria said. Harry looked around slowly, very, very slowly. They were surrounded by two dead basilisks and remnants of bones.

"Wha happened? How long was I out?" Harry wheezed.

"Fifteen minutes," Alexandria said. "I mended all your bones and successfully realigned ze nerves, and spinal system."

"Damn," Harry said. That sounded _very_ serious. "Thanks."

"Can you move?" Alexandria asked.

"No, but I can fly," Harry said, trying and failing to wiggle his toes and flex his fingers. Even the attempt at such a slight movement made him groan.

"The others have locked themselves in the castle - they're waiting on you to take out the basilisks. They are surrounded by a nest of the smaller ones, and one big one trying to get in," Alexandria said fearfully.

"Okay, give me a few minutes-" Harry said, levitating himself. His arms and legs dangled uselessly. He closed his eyes, using all the magical spells he knew to silently combat trauma. Nothing worked.

"Hold on," Alexandria said, urging him to lay back down. "It might take half an hour for the spell to settle in with the healing. Please, just... be a bit more patient." She held him under his arms from behind and guided his floating body to sit with his back to a tree.

"Crushed, like a fucking rabbit," Harry sighed and closed his eyes. His armour had two deep indentations by his chest and just below his hip where the fangs got him. The majority of it was in tatters.

"I'm sorry," Alexandria said, baby Rigel asleep in her arms. "I tried my best. This iz a nightmare."

"I know," Harry said, gently moving his ankles left to right, and back and forth. He was getting back feeling in his legs. Stiff, and still painful, but at least there was some sense of control. "I was too slow."

"You saved us. I am glad I did not faint, as I usually do. The faster I could attend to you the better were your chances," Alexandria said. "I'm sorry I do not have any pain relief potion. I was not prepared."

"You did real good, Lexi. How is he?" Harry asked softly. Breathing was hard to do. Very hard. Each breath was like a spike sliding into his ribs and back.

_ I was almost eaten. What the fuck am I doing here?_

"Deep sleep. I must keep him quiet," Alexandria said.

Harry nodded and stubbornly wiggled his fingers, trying to get a feel of them again.

_Crushed. Paralyzed. Barely a talking head on a dead body. Lexi and Rigel trapped in a hell full of basilisks. What the fuck am I REALLY doing here?_

"As soon as I can, I'm going to kill those snakes from above. Help the others, then fly all of us out of here. Don't you worry about a thing, yeah?" Harry said with a weak smile.

_Huh. Big talk for a guy who can't even move_.

Alexandria nodded once, looking fearfully into the woods around them. She adjusted the baby sling to be a bit more comfortable against her chest.

Harry wanted to throw up. An electrocuted skeleton, a dead snake that looked like it was sleeping, and a snake pinned to the ground with the hilt of the _Hallow Blade_ sticking out on top.

"You saved my life," Harry said weakly. It dawned on him that he just killed three Basilisks, but one almost ate him whole. Lexi calmly healed him from becoming ... a vegetable. "I really need to learn some healing magic."

"Shhh," Alexandria whispered. "Rest. I'm a healer. I did what I could. That's all."

True to her word, it took half an hour for Harry to bend his knees and flex his arms. It was a humbling, and depressing feeling: not being able to move one own's body. He still couldn't stand up on his own volition. "Lightning it is, then," Harry said as Alexandria helped him up.

"I can't take out the sword," Alexandria said, pointing at the weapon hilt deep in the head of the basilisk.

"Don't worry about it," Harry said. He linked his fingers and performed the mantra to send his weapons into his inner magical storage. Katsumi really showed him a treasure of magic in her short time with him.

_Kat. That is why I am here. I am here to bring her back. FOCUS, Harry._

With a renewed purpose, he nodded at Alexandria. "I'm going to fly you with me. I've done this before. I won't drop you."

"I'm ready," Alexandria said. Harry levitated her with his bracer and the both of them shot off towards Olivander castle.

Inside the perimeter walls, the courtyards were full of countless basilisks. They coiled, crawled and slithered over the main structure. It was a horrific sight. Fifty or more of the deadly creatures, from fifteen feet to a hundred feet long crawled and clambered over each other up the vine-covered walls.

"Tonks," Harry opened communications from the sky. "You in there?"

"Yes," Tonks whispered back. "Finally! Thank God you're here. We barely made it and now they are trying to get in. What's the plan?"

"Lightning," Harry said.

"What?" Tonks said in return.

"Yes. Can you get underground?" Harry asked. "I don't want to risk missing and destroying the palace."

"I'd rather not go, but yes, there is a stairway that goes down. Creepy as hell, though."

"Tell me when you're down," Harry said. The entire courtyard was overrun with the creatures. They were hungry and smelled their next meal just behind those walls.

A few minutes later Tonks gave him the go-ahead. "We're two levels down. Smells bad. Hope there aren't any more snakes down here."

"Cover your eyes, Lexi," Harry said to her. Harry used magic to propel the Hallow Blade into the biggest one crawling over the others. It writhed in pain as the weapon pierced its back. "I hate snakes," Harry sighed and summoned forth _Rin_, the Lightning meld.

Harry's eyes glowed brighter than the sun. As if drawn to the sword, rapid strikes of lightning attacked the castle and everything outside of it. Basilisks popped and cooked as if a magical machine gun peppered them with bullets. Chunks of brick exploded and blood splattered against the walls. The entire nest was in a frenzy as they were ripped apart and electrocuted by lightning.

When it was all done Alexandria's hair was standing on end even as they floated high in the sky.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Alexandria screamed.

"You okay?" Harry asked her.

"I'm feeling light-headed and numb, but other than that... I'm fine," Alexandria said.

"Tonks," Harry said into his badge. "You good?"

"Good? I won't say that. I thought it was World War three out there. I didn't know snakes could scream."

"Fuck them. I'm coming down-" Harry said. "It's a nightmare outside. Blood and bones."

"I don't even want to think about it," Tonks said. "I just want to get out of here."

"Just going to make sure everything is clear. Is it just you guys down there?" Harry asked.

"We have twenty-two convicts here with us. Survivors. No wands," Tonks said.

"Keep an eye on them," Harry warned.

"Of course," Tonks said.

Harry circled the castle a few times. There were snake corpses _everywhere_.

"Wow," Alexandria said as they scoured the grounds from on high. "I can't believe there were so many..."

"A horrible way to go," Harry said, thinking about all the centuries of executions conducted on this island. _Misutosamurai are as cold as fucking ice. _"Tonks. It's clear."

"You sure?" Tonks replied.

"Yes. It smells like death out here. Come on. Don't step in anything I won't step in," Harry said.

"Easy for you to say," Tonks said. "Alright, everyone. He says we're good."

In the middle of the main courtyard was a marble statue of a woman holding a wand. Harry banished the remains of snake bones and tissue away from the sculpture.

_That's it. It wasn't a lie._ _The Wand of life._

Harry thought the statue would somehow deny him and keep a firm grip on the wand, but as soon as he touched the handle, the wrist broke off entirely and crumbled as it landed on the wide base. The wand felt dormant, yet ready to awaken under the right circumstances. As if the ancient artist knew what Harry was destined to do- there was a flat altar at the base of the statue- big enough for a person to lay comfortably on it.

Tonks and a small crowd of convicts carefully approached Harry and Alexandria.

"So it is true. The others said you can fly. You killed all?" a haggard wizard said in a rough English accent.

"Yes," Harry said simply, levitating with the Hallow Blade in one hand and the ancient wand in the other. His armour was done for, it hung in tatters on his body. His torso, arms and legs were easily visible under the tortured leather. It didn't really matter at this moment because he doubted he was strong enough to support his own weight on his aching legs.

"She said you were the _Dragonslayer_," the prisoner said, pointing at Tonks. "You are the Serpentslayer, now."

"Uh-huh," Harry said. "Tonks, make sure they stay back."

"What are you doing?" Tonks said.

"A hunch," Harry said. Without further preamble, he summoned Katsumi's corpse from his internal magical storage. Everyone jumped, including Tonks. Only Lord Fairweather and his son were calm. "Reagan, I'm going to need some help here," Harry called him as he gently lowered Katsumi on the altar.

"What do you want me to do?" Reagan asked, looking down at Katsumi's serene expression. She looked as if she was sleeping.

"Are you my man, Reagan Fairweather?" Harry asked solemnly.

"Yes, I am. Immortals, right?" Reagan bowed his head humbly. "In your service, forever."

"I need some blood from your life crease, like so," Harry used the Wand of Life to cut along the centre line on his own palm. "Here." Harry offered the Wand hilt first to him.

Reagan used the Wand to cut his palm. "Now what?"

Harry conjured a handkerchief, then expanded it. It transformed into a large, white, shield-shaped sheet. "Alexandria, undress her behind this." Harry levitated the cloth to give the two women some privacy. After Alexandria undressed her, Harry told Reagan to hold one end of the sheet, while he held the other. Blood from their hands darkened the edges of the white shield.

"Lay it over her gently," Harry instructed as he draped it over her head. Reagan did the same over her feet. "We'll be back," Harry said to the others. "Kneel," he commanded Reagan.

Reagan knelt as Harry knelt. They were sucked into the underworld.

"Ah," a feminine voice echoed in the train station. "A request?"

"I have the Wand of life. I want to bring her back. Do I have your blessing?" Harry asked.

"Very well. She will be refreshed," the voice said. "It will not work for you after this."

"Deal," Harry said to the voice. He knew there would be a catch. He wasn't going to argue. It was a great deal.

"So be it," the voice laughed. Harry and Reagan fell upwards into the sky.

When they came to, Harry and Reagan got up from the floor in the bloody courtyard. A younger version of Katsumi, maybe thirteen years of age, was sitting up, the white bloodstained sheet wrapped around her.

"Hello, _Doragansuireya,_" she smiled at Harry.

"Kat," Harry said with a solemn bow. A few inches lower and he would have fallen. "How are you feeling?" _I did it. I just bloody winged it- went with my gut_._ But she's... small. Just like how I came back. I wonder if she's smaller because it was I who performed the ritual._

_Magic is a helluva thing._

"Perfect," Katsumi said. She peeked underneath Harry's conjured sheet wrapped around her. "Oh. I am... younger?" she said, slightly embarrassed. "Where are my clothes?"

Harry stared at her. She looked so innocent. _Was this what I looked like a few years ago?_

"No. Not going to put that back on you. You're clean. And _Alive_."

"I seem to have locked in a horrible dream? Floating in the underworld, with weapons flitting in and out of existence around me. And a horrible locket with a snake on it was tormenting me," Katsumi said. She wrapped the bloodstained white sheet tightly around her chest and stood up. She took in Harry's condition. "What happened to you?"

"Fighting," Harry said. _I'm always fighting_.

Lord Fairweather approached and bowed deeply to her. "_Katsumi-chan, I am so sorry. I love you, my daughter. I have failed you by never saying it aloud before. But I have lost my son, and my daughter, and now both are once again with me,_ " he said in Japanese.

"I love you too, _Otōsan," _Katsumi said. "I always have."

"Forgive me," Fairweather kept his head bowed in shame. "Forgive me, my daughter. I will do better."

"All is forgiven," Katsumi said.

"Here is your wand," Harry said and offered her wand. "And the one I made for you."

"Arigato-" Katsumi said, accepting her all-purpose wand and the Diablo core.

Katsumi was barely reaching Harry's chest in her younger form. "You've grown."

"No," Harry said, tears coming to his eyes. _I did it. I brought her back. I don't know exactly how-; it was magic creating magic, just the way I always do it._

How it was _meant_ to be.

Penelope.

Reagan.

Katsumi.

This discrepancy in age though...

"You... you have been reset. Like me," Harry said.

"Oh," Katsumi said. She looked up into his eyes with panic in hers.

"Come here," Harry said and gave her a gentle hug and a kiss on her forehead. "Wanted to squeeze tight, but I'm done for. I can barely stand." Harry wiped a tear from his eye. "And all choked up."

"I'm... reset?" Katsumi said.

"Refreshed was the term used in the underworld," Reagan offered.

"Refreshed?" Katsumi asked.

"Yeah," Harry said. "Lord Shogun. Masahiko said the village is under attack-"

"I heard. Masahiko told me," Lord Fairweather said. "That girl you knocked out? She betrayed us and let in the Iga Clan."

"What the fuck," Harry said.

"He's keeping an eye out, from a distance," Lord Fairweather said solemnly. "The Iga warriors have taken control of the village."

"So. Can we go now?" a random voice said from the convicts.

"Good question-" Lord Fairweather said. "The only way off is by boat, north coast."

"I'll get everyone off," Harry sighed. He didn't know if he was strong enough to stay standing much longer. All he wanted to do was eat, and sleep. "Brace yourselves."

Harry summoned _all_ of the wild threstrals in the forbidden forest. For some reason, they came much faster than before. Maybe because his many journeys into the underworld made his connection with them stronger.

Tonks and Katsumi caught him just as he toppled over. Reagan calmly reached for him and hooked Harry's arm over his shoulders. "Come on boss, it's not looking pretty," he teased. "You're now a fucking legend on this side of the world too."

"Just help me on Warhoof, mate," Harry sighed as Reagan and Tonks carried him. _This was embarrassing, to be honest._

Katsumi summoned her black cloth to use as a makeshift belt. She tucked the diablo sword gracefully into the sash at her waist.

"Prophecy has been fulfilled," she said softly. "Thank you, Harry."

"I'm not going to say you're welcome. I'm gutted because of what happened. But I can't explain how happy I am that you are with us again. That's what is important," Harry said as he mounted Warhoof.

Katsumi stood next to his leg and took his hand in hers. "Arigato, my love."

Harry smiled weakly. _I literally can't explain how I feel, because only emptiness remains._

The smallest threstral in his new flock came close to Katsumi.

"She likes you. White Eyes, Kat. Kat, White Eyes," Harry introduced them softly.

"It is a pleasure, White Eyes," Katsumi said, offering her hand for the threstral to investigate. White Eyes sniffed her hand then licked Harry's blood on her white robe. Katsumi mounted the small threstral elegantly.

"There's going to be some... fall out from all of this," Lord Fairweather said. "We're not out of this yet."

"Come on, let's go," Harry said. Warhoof led the pack into the sky and north over the south pacific ocean.

Harry and the others flew a hundred miles across the sea. They landed in front of the Misutosamurai remand jail on the southern tip of New Zealand. The old 'blind' jailer, Hanzo Kaden-san, stood at the gates, his eyes staring out to the horizon. He wore faded Japanese black Kimono, similar to Royston Fairweather's attire, except mended and patched with interesting scraps of material.

Kaden was physically blind, but his magical ability could sense how strong wizards were. This made him the perfect man to run a detention centre for dark wizards.

"_His body is burning up from the inside_," Kaden said and stepped aside to let all enter unimpeded. "_Put him in the infirmary_."

"_What about us_?" a prisoner asked in Japanese.

"_I do not care. You survived execution, therefore you are pardoned_," Kaden waved off, not even looking at him.

There was a long pause, then what seemed to be a short conference between themselves. "Auror woman. Is this true?" a prisoner asked in rough English.

"What did he say?" Tonks asked Lord Fairweather.

"Kaden-sama says they are free," Lord Fairweather pulled his beard. "They are asking you if this is true."

"Me? Why me?" Tonks huffed.

"You have the Auror badge on your armour," Harry sighed.

"Oh. Snap. Right," Tonks said, looking at her shoulder.

"I say we help the Serpentslayer," a Polish man said. "The Wizard of the Light."

Tonks recognised him. "I remember you. At the party!" He was a purity of blood goon. Harry and Jon took them out. She locked them down afterwards. It felt like _ages_ ago.

"Yes. I was there. So was he," the prisoner pointed to Reagan Fairweather. "You chained me down. And ... I did do bad things. Running from a swarm of basilisks without any means to defend myself was fun. But I think repayment is in order. I will work for you, if you will have me."

"I'll have to think about it," Harry nodded and walked Warhoof into the compound.

"_Let the healer see to him_," Kaden commanded and a young member of Misutosamurai urged Harry towards the main building. "_I have paperwork. You will be released once your Ministry accepts your pardon," _Kaden said to his prisoners. He raised his eyebrow and cursed aloud. "Lord Shogun, you are bringing trouble," he said in passable English.

"Not me," Lord Fairweather said, nodding towards Harry. "Him."

"I see," Kaden laughed. He loved using that joke when dealing with the Shogun.

Lord Fairweather chuckled. "Interesting fellow, that. Keep your eyes open," was his nifty comeback.

"Good," Kaden said. "You are getting better. Catching on."

Harry was taken to a less-than-Hogwarts-standard infirmary. The sheets were threadbare muggle military sheets and there were suspicious faded stains on most flat surfaces. There was a rack on the back wall with a lot of ... dubious cutting instruments hanging on it.

_More like torture- type stuff... what the bloody hell!  
_

"Visitors," a large man with a square jaw and tattoed scalp greeted. He calmly walked from his writing desk in his office towards the far door to close his not so secret torture treasure storage room.

Alexandria introduced herself and had a brief conversation with the gruff-looking Aussie healer. She put Rigel down and changed him while she explained Harry's condition.

"I got me some really good cooling potions," Rykard, the prison healer said. "Dark wizards usually overheat when doing shit."

"Right," Alexandria said. "But his blood gets close to a boil."

"Fuck me," Rykard laughed. "Alright let's see whats wot." He drew his wand and performed diagnostics. Harry noted Rykard wore a functional bracer on his left arm as well. Maybe because having his wand in a pocket might be a bad idea with pickpockets, murderers and trained assassins surrounding him.

Rykard and Alexandria worked on Harry behind a privacy screen.

"Bloke needs food, rest, and a proper blood coolant, is all," Rykard said after an hour of spellcasting and note-taking. "And some cartilage builder- and joint swelling relief. Easy. Why does it appear that his bones were recently mended?"

"Fighting," Alexandria sighed, wiping Harry's brow.

"Against who? A sledge?" Rykard grunted.

"Just get on with it," Harry said. "I really want to sleep."

"Not yet mate-" Rykard said. "Gotta be awake for this one." He put two newton's cradles in both hands and elevated his legs with a weird stirrup type stand. He applied two ice bags to wrap around his ankles and feet and placed one under the back of his neck.

The ice immediately made his magic go all haywire. The newton's cradles were smashing their little silver balls at random intervals in both hands. He could feel spells itching to fly out his hands and body. He had to concentrate to not randomly set the place on fire. Or whatever Dark Wizards did when they were on the healer's bed.

"What's this about?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Removing magical fatigue by stimulating your nerves with coolant. It's gonna make your magic spike a bit," Rykard said. "It'll balance itself out when we cool the blood. Hold on. Gotta be a bit strong for you. I'll top up that mug, two to one concentrate. Ah, mate, I mean, Miss Potage- fetch me some muscle knit level 5, joint relief potion in the second cabinet, careful there are a few venom bottles up there."

"Right," Alexandria said, scooping up Rigel and walking to the storage pantry.

"Now that she's gone, what the fuck really happened to you mate? Never seen anything like this before," Rykard said softly. "Your readings are in such bad condition... typical dark wizard that's been under for ten years or more. But you're young. And from what I've heard- you brought back Katsumi? No dark wizard I know could do that."

"You've seen your bit, huh?" Harry asked.

"Dark wizards?" Rykard laughed. "What do you think?" he pointed over his shoulder at the torture tool rack.

Harry smiled. "That much huh?"

"It's an honest living. A lot of victims' families want them to suffer before they are chucked in the Island," Rykard shrugged. "You won't believe what they would pay to have someone like me stick it back to them in some sort of fashion. And a man's got to feed his family, right mate?" he winked.

"You have a family?" Harry grinned.

"Well, you know what I mean. _If_ I had a family to feed, got to get bread right? Food ain't falling off tha tree, yeah?" Rykard said as he magicked Harry into a medical gown. "I can fix the _reducto_ scarring on your back too. Interested?"

"What's that going to set me back?" Harry asked.

"Nuthin," Rykard said. "It's on the house. You've freed all of us. Good show."

"You're a prisoner here too?" Harry asked, eyebrows raised. Rykard nodded sideways, neither here nor there.

"Traded my execution for my services, willingly given. I'm one of the best medics and interrogators the world has ever seen. I used to work for Sanguini the Everlasting when I was younger." Rykard said the last with a bit of secretive mischief. "Ever heard of him?"

"Might have," Harry said.

"Oh really?"

"Not sure, sounds familiar," Harry said with a straight face.

Alexandria came back to see Harry and the grimy looking medic sharing a joke. "What's so funny?"

"Nuthin," Harry and Rykard said in tandem. Harry was reminded of Jon for a moment.

Alexandria sighed and measured out the cooling restorative. "Ready? Sit up," She ordered Harry. "You know the drill."

Harry drunk it all down. It was tasteless, but it made him feel like he was turning all mushy and weak. And helpless. A sudden panic came over him. He was in a prison, surrounded by hardened men on death row.

Reagan suddenly shoved aside the curtain. "Easy boss. I'm here."

"Good," Harry said. He was feeling incredibly sleepy. "Need some shut-eye."

"You rest," Alexandria said to Harry, stiffening at Reagan's proximity. She searched for Rosie, uneasy without Harry capable of protecting her.

Harry watched her basically run full speed away from them. He couldn't blame her. Today was a disaster.

Sometime in the night, he awoke to Reagan and Tonks speaking softly. It was extremely windy outside.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Two-ish," Tonks said.

"Where are Lexi and Rigel?"

"Sleeping. Dad is guarding them himself," Reagan said. "Tonks is taking over now. I'm knackered. I'll be in this next bed."

Harry nodded. Tonks and Harry had a quiet stare down.

"Good work today," Tonks congratulated him. "Bloody excellent shift."

"Uh-huh," Harry said. "I was sloppy. Again."

"We're still human," Tonks said, sitting on the bed. She put the back of her hand to his forehead. "Still hot."

"It will pass in a day or so," Harry said. "Water about?"

Tonks gave him a cup of water. "You've missed dinner. But I don't think there's anything left to eat here."

"Guess all the Last Meals those blokes got emptied the coffers," Harry joked.

"That's horrible," Tonks laughed.

"Yeah," Harry groaned. It still hurt to speak sometimes.

"Horrible, but probably true," Tonks said. "I dunno if those ... thugs changed their ways. I won't bet on it. They're back in their cells for the night. Some said they prefer that than the barracks."

"Prisoner logic," Harry frowned.

"Tokugawa turned on us," Tonks said softly. "Sided with the Nobunaga faction. Katsumi died- the power switched back to the Iga separatists. But now she's back alive, and fulfilling prophecy right before her eyes... Tokugawa's in a tough spot. Lord Fairweather thinks she won't survive the day."

"Wot, as in... _literally_ going to be assassinated?" Harry said.

"Yup," Tonks said. "Japan is going to be hot from here on out. You should collect your cheque and leg it out of this country before they lock it down."

"Who's going to kill the general of their military forces?" Harry asked. "Gotta have some balls to do that."

"We don't know," Tonks said. "Remember there was a sky vision charm on the island. Everyone saw you bring Katsumi back. Many are wondering where did you go for those ten minutes when you disappeared with Reagan. Remember, apparition and portkey exit are locked down."

"Underworld," Harry said.

"Yeah. That. Wizards can't just do that- go to the underworld, shop, and bring someone back to life. You're a hot topic right now," Tonks sighed. "You should have warned me you were going to do it right then and there."

"Oops," Harry said.

"Alexandria's really shaken up. She's literally shaking- her hands can't stop shaking for a while now," Tonks said worriedly. "She's having a breakdown. Her magic is all over the place. We need to get her out of here."

"How are we getting out of here, as you so eloquently put it?" Harry asked.

"First, you should collect the bounty, second, we jump on a plane. Take Rosie, Alexandria, Rigel, and we hoof it. Quiet. Sneaky. Like _ninja_." Tonks grinned.

"Okay," Harry said. "What about Katsumi and the Fairweathers?"

"What about them? They stay here, home," Tonks frowned. "We're the ones that snuck in, yeah?"

"I...guess," Harry said.

"Someone's coming," Tonks whispered. She cupped her mouth so only Harry could hear. "Speak of the devil. I'll leave you two to talk."

Katsumi waited patiently at the door for Tonks to step out of Harry's patient station. "Good night, Auror Tonks," she bowed politely.

"Hey Hanzo," Tonks nodded. "I'll be on watch outside."

"I'll leave too," Reagan said suddenly, making Harry and Tonks jump. He was sound asleep one second ago.

Tonks and her school boyfriend raised an eyebrow at each other but left without argument.

Katsumi wore white _Misutosamurai_ fatigues without the chain mail underneath. "Hi. How are you feeling?"

Harry blinked at her. She looked so cute as a child.

_A child. She's a child now. Katsumi is his girlfriend. But now she's younger, like ... six years younger than me. Was this how Tonks felt when I was acting all thirsty two years ago? This couldn't work. I died, came back to the past at the right age. James Travers, a bloody thirteen-year-old did me in months ago, I used the Resurrection Stone and it made me older._

_Twice I've kicked it and come back. Must be some sort of record._

"Much better actually, almost back to normal," Harry swung his feet out of bed and sat up. "You're up late."

"I... was letting you rest. But I sensed that you had awakened," Katsumi said.

"Sit," Harry invited her.

Katsumi bowed politely and sat down. She looked into his eyes. "This makes me glad, and also very sad."

"I'm sorry. I did not expect this to happen. You're cute as a button though," he touched her nose playfully.

That was the wrong move. Katsumi's face pouted with frustration. "I'm not a child."

Harry could sense an argument coming. He nipped it quickly by nodding in agreement.

"I have all my skills, my knowledge, and my magic feels much stronger through my weapons," Katsumi said.

"Yeah, I know exactly how that feels," Harry said.

Katsumi and Harry stared at each other.

"I will get older," Katsumi said softly. "I'm still the same person."

Harry could hear his own justifications in chasing Tonks repeating in his memories. "What are you going to do about Tokugawa?"

"I will call an assembly of the Great Families and their liegemen on the fields of _Sekigahara,_" Katsumi said. "And say I shall restore order to all the temples in Japan."

"Sounds... grand. You have that clout?" Harry asked dubiously.

"I am the Samurai of the Light," Katsumi said softly, fully confident in fulfilling her prophecy. "I too, am the Risen, the Chosen One. So yes, they will listen to me."

Harry was quiet for a long time.

"Aren't you honoured to be held in such high regard?" Katsumi asked.

Harry sighed. After so many battles, now he knew why Jon, Valerian, and Masahiko were silent during conversations. It took a lot of skill to make a lot of painful experiences be condensed into words. And that needed time.

"I'd give it all up if I had a choice. It's too hard, here." He touched his heart. Katsumi put her hand on his and pressed in his chest.

"It is important to fight tirelessly, for only then can evil truly be kept back. It is a constant battle that warriors must maintain," Katsumi quoted. Harry's eyebrows raised high. He heard that before.

"Did Dumbledore tell you that?" Harry said, completely caught off guard. Dumbledore told him that since he was small, after the Quirrel incident.

"No," Katsumi said. "It was a famous quote Hattori Hanzo told his Lord, who eventually overthrew the Empire of that day and took his place."

"The government was evil?" Harry asked.

"From certain perspectives, yes," Katsumi said.

"Kat, how old are you, now?" Harry said.

"My body, twelve."

"What do you expect me to do?" Harry said. Sometimes the hard questions just needed to be asked.

"I want you to stay," Katsumi said. "We will wait until I am older."

"And then?" Harry said.

Katsumi's expression grew sombre. "I want to be with you. At your side, my love."

"I can't. I still have people to... find."_ And kill._

Katsumi sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "I knew you would say that."

"Know me too well huh?" Harry asked.

"Will you accept me if I looked like this?" Katsumi waved her wand and glamoured her appearance to how it used to be.

For a moment Harry felt guilty for doing this to Tonks. Knowing the truth but accepting the ruse was a catch twenty-two. It just wasn't the same.

_Tonks, I get it now. I understand why you said we couldn't be together. It's not 'real'. It's fleeting, tempting and... wrong._

"Before, I thought age was just a number. It was what's inside, the maturity of the person that counted," Harry touched her jawline tenderly. He kissed her on her lips. He ended the kiss and gently rest his forehead on her hairline. "But now, I can't. The glamour is like putting a bandage on a deep wound. It doesn't feel right."

"I see..." Katsumi said.

"I'm sorry," Harry said.

"It is a difficult situation," Katsumi said, pulling him into her for a hug. "I hope, in time, you will come back to me."

"Yeah," Harry said, rubbing her back. Her glamour faded and his arms were now around a much smaller frame. It definitely felt awkward. She was smaller than even Hermione. He let her go.

Katsumi bit her lip as she regarded his face. He had a strange emptiness in his eyes now. Just like her brother. Still handsome, yet.. empty.

"In the morning, my love," she kissed him on his cheek, bowed, and left.

* * *

Bright and early that morning Harry dressed in the provided black _kimono_ and put on the wide, conical _jingasa _on his head. Lord Fairweather and Kaden, the blind former Shogun of Misutosamurai greeted him four levels down in the mess hall.

"Dragonslayer, these men are asking for work," Kaden-sama handed Harry a rolled-up parchment. "They think rolling with you will work out best for them."

"I'll contact them if needed," Harry said, scanning the list. Some of the names he recognised as mercs they captured while on missions as the Crows. "Tonks may freak if she hears of this."

"Maybe keep it quiet until then," Lord Fairweather nodded. "Mercenaries can be a fickle bunch. What's the plan?"

"I want to collect," Harry said, getting straight to the point.

"Thought you'd never ask," Fairweather said. "Let's go. Portkey circle to Tokyo has been reactivated."

"It's not going to dump us on Pluto or something, right?" Harry said.

"No. I sent the prisoners who wanted to go home last night. Seems they're alright."

"Wot, they wrote back a letter?" Harry scowled.

"No, but my informant in the ministry did," Lord Fairweather said.

"Let me call everyone," Harry nodded.

Tonks, Rosie and Alexandria were talking in one of the nicer rooms in the facility. The lack of lights in the room made Harry guess this was Hanzo Kaden's quarters. Rigel was playing on the bed with his little Japanese conical hat.

"Morning," Harry said after knocking on the door.

"Hey," Tonks said. "So. Are we ready?"

"Yes," Harry said.

Alexandria got up and hugged him with real gusto. "Merci. Merci."

"Thanks to you too," Harry said, caught a bit off guard. He hugged her back. Tonks' right eyebrow raised.

Rosie neatened up the room and put Rigel in his baby sling against her bosom. "Zese cross-ocean Portkeys can be a bit rough. I saw Mr Kaden's diagram circle this morning. Crude. Let's go and I shall make breakfast on ze mainland."

When the gang arrived at the Japanese Ministry's incoming portkey atrium there were over thirty Aurors awaiting them.

"Ach," Lord Fairweather said. "Thought this might happen."

Harry rubbed the corners of his eyes with thumb and forefinger. "Fuck this. I'm not in the mood for arguments. Let's rock," Harry said, performing mantras to summon his weapons.

"Wait," Katsumi said, stepping from behind the adults and putting her hand on Harry's forearm. When the Aurors saw Katsumi in her white kimono with her sword tucked in her belt they hesitated. "_I am the Samurai of the Light,_" she said in Japanese and her kimono began to glow.

Stunned, the Aurors bowed deeply. "Onna-bugeisha san," the said in unison, eyes kept low.

"Follow me," Katsumi said and led the way to the Guild office. The Aurors parted and let everyone pass.

Harry found himself face to face with the same disinterested Ministry employee in the booth. His eyes opened wide at seeing Katsumi.

"_Katsumi-chan, is that you?" _he asked.

"_Yes, Hiroki. You have graduated with honours?_" she asked her classmate.

"_Yes. I am a trainee here_," Hiroki responded. "_Why.._" he pointed at her face.

"_The _Dragonslayer _has finished his work. We are here to collect payment_," Katsumi ignored his question.

"_One moment_," Hiroki said. He dug in his work pile and found the bounty contract for the Dragonslayer. His frowned as he read through the contract. He called out to the back office. Another man, maybe his supervisor read the parchment. He then pulled at a walkie talkie that for some reason was still tethered to a two-way radio. Urgent Japanese commands were sent and received.

"The Minister of Magic must sign," the supervisor said to Lord Fairweather in a strong Japanese accent. "He will be here shortly."

True to his word, within a few minutes a well-dressed man came down the stairs, flanked by Tokugawa and another well-dressed man Harry didn't recognise. Tokugawa kept her eyes low. Harry thought she looked nervous. Very nervous.

The Minister bowed to all of them. "Good morning, visitors. Welcome to the Ministry of Magic." He stood straight and focused on Katsumi. "I saw it from afar, but now I believe. Hanzo Katsumi-san, the prophecy is true."

"Yes, Kosuke-sama," Katsumi bowed in return.

"May I shake your hand, Mr Roderick Hallow?" the Minister approached with hand outstretched. Harry bowed and was about to oblige but Katsumi stepped in front of him and shook the Minister's hand in his stead.

"You do not touch the Dragonslayer," Katsumi said politely with a smile on her face.

"You honour the title of Samurai with your dedication," Minister Kosuke said with a smirk. Katsumi was tiny compared to him. "A fine ally and retainer you have, Mr Roderick Hallow."

"She's the best," Harry said truthfully.

There was a sudden change of levity as the Minister turned his head slightly to the gentleman on his left and nodded. Tokugawa closed her eyes in defeat as she was stripped of her wand and her wrists and legs were shackled by the Minister's security detail. "I do not wish war upon our nations, Lord Dragonslayer. She will be punished for treachery," Minister Kosuke explained.

"And the Iga clan at _Kokanararyu_?" Harry asked.

"We're having a meeting with them, later. Lord Shogun, your man is ready?" the Minister asked.

"He is awaiting word," Fairweather said.

"Your letter last night said he can take them alive. Is this true?" The Minister asked dubiously.

"He has learned a lot from a fellow named Jon Black," Lord Fairweather said. "He believes that doing this without deaths will prevent war."

"And he can do this alone?" the Minister said.

"Katsumi and I will help," the Shogun said.

"Very well. I will have the army ready to invade if things do not work out. But I trust that this shall be handled well by _Saigonoichigecki_." The minister signed the payment form and added bonuses for the 'extras'.

"Gold shall be sent through the International Council of Wizards network. It will take at least a week for all to arrive from our account," the Minister presented Harry with signed documents. "Quite the showman. And you," he pointed at Alexandria. "Are welcome to seek employment here. We need healers of your calibre. Ask me directly when you are ready. I will see that you are comfortable."

Alexandria bowed her head. She didn't know what to say. "Merci, Minister-san." To her own ears, the three language response sounded _horrible_.

Harry read the bottom line. The total payment was almost doubled from 3.4 million galleons to 6 million. He was already rich but this was beyond ridiculous.

_Even so, this was not worth almost being eaten by a bloody snake. Fuck the money._

_Bringing Katsumi back was its own reward. And I still have the Wand of Life, even though it feels like a useless stick now. I'll figure something out._

At the departure lounge at Tokyo's Haneda airport, the Fairweathers and Katsumi said their farewells.

"For you," Lord Fairweather presented Harry with a classic _katana_ and _Misutosamurai_ badge. "You're one of us, now."

"Thanks," Harry said, watching the circular patch that was meant to stitch unto shoulder pauldrons.

"Be careful with that," Katsumi said. "It was my father's. And my grandfather before him."

Harry nodded. Lord Fairweather was a Dumbledore in the making. Giving him this particular gift so that he would come back to return it.

"You can take it on the plane. The security will lock the mouth of the _saya_ which is called _koiguchi;_ to the _tsuba_; the finger guard together. It is an honour for one to be seen with a real historic blade," Katsumi said.

"Thank you," Harry bowed to them.

Fairweather gave the others little gifts to remember their visit, even little Rigel with a baby wooden toy sword painted in bright colours. "He'll grow up to be powerful wizard," Lord Fairweather said.

"I believe so too," Alexandria said sadly.

Reagan eyed Harry. "So. Who's going to watch your back?"

"I don't know," Harry said. "But I think you should stay with your father until I call for you."

"Let me know," Reagan offered his hand to Harry to shake. Harry shook it.

Reagan shook Rosie's hand, nodded to Alexandria and approached Tonks. "Well, Nym. It's been fun while... well... It was nice seeing you."

"Yes," Tonks said and pulled him into her embrace. "Can't believe all that's happened in two years," Tonks said, smiling fondly at him.

"Crazy, huh?" Reagan said to Tonks with a strange smile. He glanced at Katsumi. Both of them were now Harry's servants. He could sense Katsumi's presence and even Penelope, faintly, from so far away. "You're a strange wizard, Harry."

"I know. You keep good," Harry said. "Bye Kat. Send my regards to Masahiko-san for me."

"I will." Katsumi came up to him and hugged him. "You will succeed. Until we meet again." She lowered his face to hers and pecked him on his lips.

Harry felt a bit embarrassed by her public show of affection. "I will succeed," Harry agreed. Tonks and Katsumi shared a narrow-eyed look.

Harry could feel the tension rising. "We've got a plane to catch," he said to Alexandria, Tonks and Rosie. "Let's get some grub."

* * *

"Valerian," Garth Ollivander called up the stairs from the breakfast table at the Ollivander manor in Devon. "Come take a look at this!"

Valerian came down dressed in her fitted pilot uniform. It was feeling a bit tight around her hips as her bump grew. She reminded herself to get some new uniforms fitted. "Morning. What's up?"

He pushed across his copy of _The Guildsman. _"He's been busy this summer."

On the cover was a moving picture of Lightning striking a castle covered in snakes. "THE END OF RAIKUIRA" was the headline. In the bottom left corner was an image of a young girl wrapped in a sheet at the base of a statue. 'Japan's Chosen One has Risen' was the bottom footnote.

"Good for them," Valerian said with a sigh. "I liked her, to be honest."

"Have you decided... ?" he asked tentatively.

"We've had this talk already. I'm not going to tell him, not yet," Valerian said, touching her stomach. "And I'm not magical anymore. He's not done with Voldemort."

"What makes you believe that? Everyone's talking about what he did at the graveyard."

"I just _know_. You don't understand. Trust me, knowing him; he will settle down when he's done. Does that look like he's settled down?" Valerian laughed as she pointed at the magazine's cover. "Japan. He goes across the world to kill Basilisks. He's not done." She fiddled with her waistband to ease it a bit lower on her stomach.

Valerian sat down and poured out cereal for herself. Garth magicked the milk bottle from the ever-cool storage box and poured it for her while he ate his eggs.

"Thanks," she said. "I think we should get a fridge. I've been here long enough. It should work. And a water heater."

"I don't mind doing it the old fashioned way. Might be a bother to find an electrician squib."

Valerian rolled her eyes. "Stop it with that. Not all people are 'squibs'. Just electrician is fine."

"Sorry. Habit. When and where is your tour again?" Garth asked with concern in his voice.

"One month in Iraq. I'll be back before the third trimester," Valerian said as she ate some fruit. "I'm reserve anyway. Probably only get backline missions. Nothing too serious."

"Okay, have a good day at work. Leaving tomorrow right?" Garth reminded himself.

"Yes yes," Valerian smiled. "You can stop babying me."

"You're not seventeen yet, lass. Of course I'm going to baby you," Garth frowned. "Speaking of that, what do you want for your birthday?"

"Haven't thought about it," Valerian said,

"Please do. And remember to top up the gas in the bike. Maybe you need a car, yeah, that's a good birthday present. A car," Garth said, sipping on his morning tea. "Safer."

"I'm good. Did McGonagall send post to you?" Valerian asked.

"Yes. The position for artefact creation has been included in the syllabus. It's just for me to accept," Garth said. "I don't know. Still thinking about it."

"Snape as headmaster," Valerian muttered. "Harry is going to freak." She rubbed the side of her bump.

"I hope not," Garth said, watching her carefully. Every time his name was called she would touch her torso. Maybe she didn't even know she was doing it.

"Okay. I'm off. Later," Valerian said, gave him a tiny peck on his cheek and grabbed her motorbike keys. She left the house and Garth heard her drive away.

He took out his writing set and began to pen a letter to Alexandria Potage.

This country was not safe for them anymore. Maybe he could start afresh in France. With Harry's help, they could re-ignite his father's vision of creating a separate weapon smith division to add to Potage's Pauldrons and Cauldrons metalsmith business.

Valerian will then have to make a decision if she was going to reconcile with him or hide her baby forever.

* * *

_Author's note: How are you guys? It's been a while. Sorry for the super long wait. Thanks for reading and Let me know what you think._

_TDLN_


	3. Chapter 3: All That She Wants

**The Binding of Fates III: Lucem Sequimur**

**PART I: Open Wounds**

**Chapter 3: All That She Wants**

The return trip from Tokyo was long and arduous. Delays, painful joints and cramped seating convinced Harry that regular people were crazy to travel like this so often. Tonks, Rosie, Alexandria, Rigel and Harry stopped in Diagon Alley to use the fireplace at Harry's apartment to reach the clan mansion in Hogsmeade.

The house echoed as they walked through the main dining hall/meeting room.

"I need to get off my feet," Harry said tiredly. His joints were still painful even though he was treated at the _Misutosamurai_ holding facility. Not being able to fully rest and recover after being constricted by a basilisk probably wasn't the best idea. "Lexi, what do you have for pain?"

"Here?" Alexandria said. "Nothing. My kit is in Marseille, at my home. I will have to make from scratch."

"Give Rosie a list," Harry sighed. "Rosie, please get what she needs at Hogsmeade."

"I will make chicken soup for you," Rosie said. "Then I will go."

Tonks was making the rounds, checking the wards and security charms on the house. "I didn't do these."

"Masahiko and the Ronin guys re-did it," Harry explained. He leaned heavily on the bannister as he went up the stairs.

"A bit brutal," Tonks muttered as she scanned the nastier traps with her wand. She felt sorry for Harry as he limped gingerly one step at a time.

Rigel was fussing, trying to get out of his carrying sling. He wanted to get down so he could try crawling up the steps. Alexandria gently put him down and patiently escorted him as he climbed precariously behind Harry.

"Oy, luv," Tonks called up to Harry.

"Yeah?" Harry said wearily.

Tonks raised her left eyebrow. "Have you forgotten you can fly?"

"It feels like cheating," Harry said. "I am listening to what my body is telling me. I need to work out the kinks." _Go through this pain. Better to focus on what is real than the emptiness inside._

Tonks huffed and came up to him. She put her arm around him and supported him as he struggled. "If it's this bad maybe you should go to St Mungos."

"Nah, Lexie will handle it," Harry said. "Just need to lie down a bit."

Tonks and Alexandria followed him up the steps to his bedroom. "Let us know if you need anything," Tonks said.

"You're staying?" Harry asked as he opened up.

"I think I have a few essentials in a room upstairs," Tonks nodded.

_Which room was she talking about? She hasn't stayed here in nearly two years_.

Harry tried to remember all the rooms in the house. On this level there were three bedrooms, a sitting room, and a bathroom. Upstairs were two bedrooms, two bathrooms and two recreation rooms that were converted to a makeshift barracks when the place was full. Downstairs was the kitchen, the dining/meeting room, a great room, a leisure room with billiards table, the main drawing room, two bedrooms, then the butler's quarters with the adjoining darning room. The basement was storage, the pipes room, an armoury, and another room that could be used as yet another bedroom.

_Does any of this even matter?_

This massive house, yet only four of them remained.

Everyone else had left him, or died.

He felt so alone.

"Make yourself at home," Harry nodded. He kicked off his shoes, grabbed his towel and headed to the shower.

Alexandria and Tonks looked at each other as he limped away. They could both sense that Harry wasn't himself.

"You're alright?" Tonks asked her.

"I don't know," Alexandria said truthfully, picking up Rigel who apparently wanted to go back down the stairs in reverse. "Everyzing, it iz a lot to take in."

"I'm sorry," Tonks said, giving her a gentle hug. Rigel reached for her hair. Tonks let him pull at it for a bit then retrieved it when he tried to put it in his mouth. "Such a brave lad." She smiled. "And you too, Lexie. Great work. It seems like only yesterday we were all at your sixteenth birthday party. Look at us now. Almost two years. Wait, your birthday is next month, right?"

Alexandria nodded sadly.

"Mine is next week. Twentieth," Tonks sighed. "The big two-oh. Twenty on the twentieth. Once in a lifetime."

"We must do something!" Alexandria said. "We never celebrated for you before."

"Was abroad," Tonks shrugged. "We'll work something out. Kind of bad timing since... well, everything that's happened. Dunno if I will be doing anything big. I don't know. Play it by ear."

"You're July, like Harry," Alexandria said.

"Yup. I'm Cancer, Harry is Leo. Spot on, thinking about it."

"Summer babies," Alexandria grinned. "I need a shower too. I will ask Rosie to fetch me some clothes from the store as well." Alexandria hitched Rigel on her hip and went down the stairs, calling out for Rosie.

* * *

Harry was in the shower for nearly an hour, trying to drown his negative feelings away. It wasn't working.

_I was supposed to protect everyone. I know what happened before. Yet... I can't stop it. I'm not getting it done. That last trip was so close._

_Snake food. So bloody close. Harry, you are such a dumb arsehole._

There was a light knock on the door.

_If I stay quiet, they will go away._

"Hey, everything ok?" Tonks asked.

Harry closed his eyes and counted to ten. There was another knock.

"Harry?" she called out.

_It didn't work_.

"Yeah," Harry responded.

"You sure," Tonks queried politely.

"Um," Harry stalled. He was still in a lot of pain, but that was expected. "Did Rosie came back as yet?"

"Not yet," Tonks said.

"Gimme a minute. I'm coming out," Harry sighed. He wrapped his towel around his lower half and floated out the bathroom. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing," Tonks said, watching his bare skin. "You've been in there over an hour, and this isn't the one with a tub. Just, ya know, making sure you're fine and not drowning yourself in the sink or something."

Harry grimaced. "With my luck, the drain plug won't hold and I'll be waiting forever-"

"Ok stop luv, it was a joke," Tonks half snorted half chuckled. "Not my best, to be fair."

"Oh," Harry said, genuinely contrite.

"So _now_ you're doing the floating bit," Tonks said, watching his feet dangle a foot off the ground.

"Hurts," Harry explained. "Bad."

"Need some of my joint rub?"

"Yeah, anything in the interim," Harry said, rotating his shoulder.

"One moment, go and get dressed. I'll bring it," Tonks nodded.

Hary dried off in his shared room with Jon and put on his old training shorts. He stared at Jon's half of the room. It was empty. He was now a married man. A king. A Dragon Lord.

_Kissing my girl. Seeing her naked. Sleeping in her bed._

The emptiness burned even darker inside.

He looked in the mirror. The shorts were way too short for him now. He sat down on the bed and began rubbing his sore legs and the back of his neck.

Tonks opened the door without warning. She held up her little container of magical muscle rub. "This has some kick to it. And a bit of a hallucinogenic property to the healing, so don't freak out. Where do you want it?"

"Um, maybe my back, since everywhere else I can reach," Harry said.

"Lay on your stomach," Tonks said, scooping some out and lathering her hands. "Even I don't have pants that short!" she teased. Harry's lean muscle moved smoothly as he stretched out on the bed.

"Need new clothes," Harry muttered into his pillow. Tonks began massaging the rub into his back. "And armor."

"Take me. I could do with shopping."

"Need to contact Sanguini," Harry said to himself. Tonks ran her palms down his shoulder blades to the small of his back.

_That felt good. So good._

Tonks sucked her teeth. "Wish we could build the stuff ourselves."

"Yeah, but..." Harry's eyes closed as the magic rub began to take effect. "It won't be as good as his."

"This is a short term treatment, mister. When it wears off you will need the real stuff-" Tonks warned. "Look. For Minor bruises and joint pain-" she quoted on the label. "Not bone reconstruction."

"Yes ma'am," Harry groaned contentedly. "Yes, that's the spot. Looking for a job?"

"Tempting, but I think I have one, for now. If I am lucky..." Tonks said, working the taut knotted muscles under his skin. "Your scars are gone. That healer in New Zealand is good."

"Said he might hit me up soon," Harry murmured. "He's pardoned like the rest."

Tonks kept gently massaging Harry's back. "Freed? Didn't know he was locked up too. Good work again, luv. You've got the hero thing down to a science now."

"Hmm-mmhm," Harry said.

_He's bigger, stronger than his previous glamour. Maybe he was right about the horcrux being a leach._

"... about work?"

Tonks was snapped back to the present. "Sorry, what was that?"

"What did Bethselzder say? What about the legal thing with your work?" Harry repeated.

"I'm pretty sure the owls can find me now, so... I'll know soon what's up. They might be focusing on the Quidditch World Cup anyway. International Conference week in Sweden is happening all now."

"Right, that," Harry said. _Totally forgot about that, to be honest._

"Who wins? I could put down a few gallies with the bookies," Tonks asked eagerly.

"You're loaded already," Harry sighed. "Keep your galleons close."

"I know. But betting is fun," Tonks said.

"Only when the outcome isn't for sure," Harry argued.

"Says who? A sure bet sounds like a lot of fun," Tonks said, still rubbing his back. She liked how he felt under her touch.

"Ireland," Harry said.

"The Irish?" Tonks paused. "We're the home nation! It's ours to bring home!"

"You asked," Harry tried to shrug. Tonks rubbed the tense shoulder muscles with a tad more force than necessary.

"Gah," Tonks said. "They're like 6-1 odds, safe and strong bet. Okay, Irish it is. We were supposed to be the favourites though."

"You like quidditch?" Harry asked.

"When I'm in the mood," Tonks replied vaguely.

"You like the gambling more than the actual game," Harry deduced.

"You're catching on," Tonks smiled. "I stopped betting on the school games. Gryffindor was too advantageous. Wasn't even worth chucking something into the pot."

The door downstairs opened and closed with a loud CLICK. "I'm baaaack," Rosie sang into the house.

"Let me do those hairy legs before Lexi comes in to check on you," Tonks said. She reapplied rub on her hands and got to work on the back of his legs, his knees, and calves. Harry's legs were stronger than she thought.

"Mmmm," Harry moaned into his pillow.

Tonks was enjoying hearing him groan far too much for her own comfort.

"Easy on the joints, still has some inflammation."

"Gotcha," Tonks said. "Those shorts are to _die_ for."

"I'll give them to you," Harry said in a dry tone.

"Won't fit over my butt," Tonks said. "I'm packing on."

"You can change that Tonks," Harry countered.

"I don't use it unless necessary," Tonks said. "I like not having to... lie all the time. Haven't been doing combat training for the past few months... so I'm getting soft."

"I can't believe pants I can wear won't fit you," Harry muttered.

"You have no hips, and a nice tight build you got going here," she squeezed his butt cheeks with the tips of her fingers.

Harry laughed. That tickled. "I try."

"Okay I hear her coming. I'll be in my room, well, wherever they put my stuff. Get some rest," Tonks said as she got up. "I might visit for dinner. Gotta run for now."

"Thanks for the ... you know... rub," Harry said as he rolled over.

"You did it for me," Tonks said fondly. Harry and Tonks stared at each other. A lot had happened since that incident. "It's my pleasure to return the favour."

Alexandria came into the room with her bag of supplies at that moment. She could tell that she was intruding on an intimate moment.

"I can come back," Alexandria said softly, backtracking.

"Naw, I have to get to the office anyway. Important meeting," Tonks waved off.

"Should I be concerned?" Harry asked.

"If you can't live without me for about a week, yeah," Tonks said, finger on her chin, pretending to be daydreaming.

"What? Why?" Harry asked.

"In a couple of days I'm off to the Wizarding Conference. Seems I'm invited," Tonks said with a wide grin.

"So... no backlash from the Tri-Wizard?" Harry asked, sitting up. "Murder cases I should be worried about?"

"Nope. Not that I know of. They kidnapped minors and executed a transfer student. Got just desserts. Everyone is happy now that Voldemort's done. Borders are re-opened. Things are looking up."

"Does not sound like the ministry we all know and love," Harry muttered to himself. "Before, they put me to trial for casting a Patronus, the most lily-white spell there is. Now I chopped them to pieces with Reducto and _nothing_? Scrimgour must have taken an auror's perspective on this_."_

Tonks and Alexandria frowned at Harry's response.

Tonks sighed. "There's a running joke in the department that attacking anyone from Hogwarts is bad for your health with Roderick Hallow, aka Ser Harry Potter, 'The Dark Lord Slayer' in the vicinity," Tonks said. "You're the only recognised 'knight' we have nowadays. A lot of people saw the battle. Nobody is going to mess with you now."

"Good," Harry said. "License to Kill, like Bond himself." _The time for kid gloves are long gone, anyway. Just Snape to beat to get back the Elder Wand. And Bellatrix to take out._

_And... that should be that. Mission Accomplished._

"Who?" Both Alexandria and Tonks asked.

"Muggle reference," Harry shrugged.

"Well because everyone saw he who must not be named eradicated, the Conference should have a positive air about it this time - nice hotels, fancy dinners, rubbing elbows with some bigwigs," said Tonks.

"Ooh, nice," Harry smirked.

"But don't worry, I'll be back before your special day," Tonks said, ruffling his hair. Harry didn't expect that, even though she used to do that to Jon and him all the time. "Alexandria, you're in charge," Tonks said, giving her a salute.

Alexandria smiled awkwardly. The family bond she swore two years ago to Harry was stronger than ever since she was now Head of house.

"I'll try," Alexandria said, biting her lip as she watched Harry. Harry couldn't help but notice how cute she was when she did that.

"That's all I can ask for. You got this. Later," Tonks said as she walked out the bedroom door.

Harry and Alexandria stared at the open doorway. "Sometimes I forget she is a high ranking auror," Alexandria chuckled.

_Lucky you. I can't forget. I know she is watching me, every step I take. _Harry rubbed his temple. Tonks and Alexandria were driving him nuts, in their own little ways.

Alexandria sat down next to him on the bed, taking out tiny potion bottles and placing them on the bedside table. Her hair tickled his nose as she reached across to put them down. She smelled wonderful, as usual.

Harry did well not to act on his twisted ideas. He stared at her house dress as she positioned them neatly in order of height.

"Pain relief potion, anti-inflammatory potion, and dreamless sleep," Alexandria said, pointing at each one in turn. "One big gulp of each every six hours. I will concoct the cartilage healing potion and let it set overnight." She took out her diagnostic Newton's cradles and Testing Orbs. "Lay back. Time for centering."

Harry did as instructed. She put her magical orbs in his palms and the newton's cradles on the centre of his sternum. For a few minutes, she lightly touched pressure points with her wand. Both orbs had bright orange magic swirling inside. The newton's cradle little swinging pendulums were erratic and out of sync.

"How's your sleep?" Alexandria asked, frowning.

"Bad. As usual," Harry said.

"Even with the dreamless sleep potion?" Alexandria asked.

"It helps a little. But it's not strong enough," Harry said, looking at her chest. _Her boobs were so much bigger than before._ "Haven't had any since... Westeros. Where's Rigel?"

"Rosie is rocking him to sleep in the chair," Alexandria said. "I hope peace and quiet will help him be less cranky. Since I put him to sleep with the spell he can't settle without... Umm, milk."

"Think Rosie will rock me to sleep in the chair?" Harry joked with a grimace. He didn't want to say what he was sure to put him to sleep.

_Low hanging fruit. She is all for it. You know you want to_.

"Knowing her, I think she might," Alexandria smiled.

Harry closed his eyes as the testing went on. A couple of minutes passed with the soft click-click of the Newton cradle keeping a shaky rhythm.

"What do you want for your birthday?" Harry said, breaking the quiet.

Alexandria sighed after a minute of contemplation. "To feel safe. More than anything. What do you want, Harry?"

Her question made him really think. _What do You want, Harry?_

"To... not have to do this anymore," Harry said, opening his eyes and looking at the ceiling. "Voldemort. Horcruxes. Everything."

Alexandria took his hand in a supportive manner. "It iz hard, yes. We have all lost so much. I am sorry it weighs so 'eavily on everyone."

Harry closed his eyes again. "Only for a short time. This is only for a short time," he muttered. "It will be over soon."

Alexandria frowned. She did not like the manner in which he said that. She knew he wasn't talking about the pain. She didn't want to voice any type of talk about suicide or coming to an abrupt end, or whatever he was talking about.

"Don't you worry. You will heal and feel better soon, yes? I am here to take care of you."

* * *

Auror Commander Bethselzder and Warmage Tonks were waiting in line to enter the grand auditorium for the second day of the International Conference of Wizards in Stockholm, Sweden. The day before was the regular address to nations about any new leaders being announced and various items of International Cooperation business. The second day was for new developments, be it feats of magic or citizens of interest; good or bad.

"I'd preferred if Scrimgour was here, but alas, he sent us instead," Bethselzder sighed. "I think he wanted you to get some experience- learn the ropes."

"Uh-huh," Tonks said softly. She had changed her appearance to appear like a bookworm since they left to come here a day ago. "Pretend to be nobody, and listen to everyone. I know how this goes."

"You're a fast learner. Remember, you're at the big boys' table now. You're my secretary for tonight. All of these people will be under your radar for the foreseeable future, so glean all the information you can."

"Yes, Captain," Auror Tonks said.

They were ushered to their seats by a young, pretty witch with red hair and glasses with star-shaped frames. The lenses were pink, giving the young witch an Elton John-esque flair.

"Welcome to day two of the International Conference of Wizards! Please, have a seat Auror Commander Bethselzder! I presume Minister Scrimgour is not in attendance?" Bellatrix Black said politely with her clipboard and parchment.

"No, it's just us," Bethselzder said, fixing her robes as she sat down. Tonks took the seat next to her, looking around at the other delegates here. Snape was here, which was interesting. No one was talking to him though.

"Water will be available with a tap of your wand on the table," Bellatrix smiled. "Please join us for cocktails by the bar afterwards!" she gestured at the opposite end from the stage.

"Thank you," Bethselzder said with a curt nod. Bellatrix returned to her duty of making sure guests were seated.

"Haven't seen her at the Ministry before," Tonks nodded at the red-haired girl.

"Intern from Durmstrang," Bethselzder shrugged. She opened her handbag and took out today's manifesto. "Crouch usually does these things to give foreign prospects a leg up. His agenda is the preparations for the Quidditch World Cup final."

A few minutes after all were seated, the lights dimmed slightly to create a spotlight on the speaker's podium. Barty Crouch walked into the spotlight and smiled.

"The World Cup is a grand undertaking," he said softly. "Everything is ready. That is all I have to say about that."

There was a round of laughter at that opening remark.

"What I really want to talk about is this, the second largest island on this planet."

An image of Greenland was projected on the wall behind him.

"Forget the muggle name for this place. Now, its name is Haven," Barty Crouch senior said to his audience. With a wave of his wand, he created an image of a grand magical city. Magical folk flew around in floating carriages and magical carpets. "A place where there will be no law of secrecy, where we can all live as one magical people."

His aide, Bellatrix Black, disguised with only red hair and star spectacles, walked around the conference auditorium, distributing scrolls wrapped in fancy ribbons.

The International Conference of Wizards attendees were enraptured by this new proclamation. Ministers of Magic of all the major nations and specially invited guests began to murmur in appreciation.

"Our birthright should not be something we are ashamed of, something we need to hide," Barty Crouch Snr continued. "Let us come together, as various nations, cultures and locations, as one people, in one nation!" Barty Crouch, the Head of British International Co-Operation (ICOP) department, spread his arms wide in welcome. "Africans, Americans, Japanese, all are welcome! The only ticket you need is already in your possession. Magic. It is all that is required for our people, our children, and our children's children to live a better life. One without fear. One without secrets."

The moderator for this assembly, the Honorable Mistress Clandestine Lundolph from Sweden, had to tap her mallet a few times to get the audience to refrain from asking questions all at once. However, she was also curious about this surprise change of events. In her manifesto in front of her, Barty Crouch Senior was carded to speak about the final report on the Quidditch World Cup preparations. This was a total departure from what was scheduled, to say the least.

"The Honorable Minister from India, you may ask the first question," Clandestine Lundolph proclaimed once everyone settled down.

Madame Chalkrisingh stood up and cleared her throat. "Good day, Mr Crouch. What about-"

"Your homes? Your land? Your schools?" Barty Crouch interrupted with a grin. "All will be brought into Haven."

Another outburst of questions erupted. Mistress Clandestine Lundolph had to smash her mallet with an amplification charm to quiet the audience.

With another twirl of his wand, the magical city zoomed out to show Greenland.

"How, you may ask?" Barty Crouch said with arms wide open; welcoming all into his world. "Magic. Magic so powerful, yet, so simple, it is a shame we did not think of this before. Portkey Magic, stronger... yet _gentler_, portkey magic. Homes, schools, properties, even the climate, all can be altered!"

"Climate?" Minister Kosuke, the Japanese Minister of Magic asked, concerned.

"Magic is _Might_," Barty Crouch Snr said, making a strong fist. "We will create a barrier that we will use both to stay unnoticed; and to create our own weather systems! All four seasons, warm beaches, all that we can imagine- they are possible. There are special magical citizens worldwide than can help with this aspect of our new Haven. Honorable Minister Kosuke, you know exactly who I speak of," Barty Crouch Sr pointed at the Japanese minister. "Your Chosen one; the one who rose from the dead. She will help, with your permission, of course!"

Barty Crouch Sr waved his wand and a virtual overview of paradise emerged. A paradise of green forests and hills, various campuses with ancient schools; cities, roads, palaces, stadiums, everything needed for a bustling magical kingdom.

"Tailor-made counties, if you will, for our different cultures- yet _all_ are welcome to live in peaceful harmony. Each one of us with the gift are eligible to be part of something new. A nation. A magical nation. The _strongest_ nation. Our own magical Haven!"

Tom Riddle Jr stood behind the bar, playing his role of young bartender easily. He was pleased with his doppelganger. Forty ministers, leaders, aides and high ranking staff, all in one place_._

_Laid out on a plate._

Around midnight, after lots of drinks and socializing at the afterparty, Auror Commander Bethselzder came over to speak to her subordinate.

"This wasn't so bad, right?" she smiled at Tonks in disguise.

"It was pretty good actually," Tonks agreed.

"I could imagine the Christmas meeting will something special," Bethselzder grinned. "I'm pissed. Off to bed. Nine o'clock we'll head down to breakfast?"

"Nine. Sure," Tonks said. There was an exciting vibe to the evening. The main topic was could this new Haven actually be pulled off. Like moths to the flame the various delegates surrounded Barty Crouch Sr to hear what he had to say.

"Good night, Nymphadora," Bethselzder waved off and proceeded down the hall to the lift.

The young bartender was waiting in the elevator, keeping the door open. "Good evening. Which floor?" Tom Riddle Jr asked politely.

"Fifth," Bethselzder said.

"Going up," Tom Riddle said as the door closed.

Halfway up the lights blacked out. Voldemort attacked from behind, using _Stupefy_ then catching her before she fell. With the Elder wand, he pressed the tip on her left forearm. The Dark Mark sizzled painfully on her skin, then faded from sight.

Voldemort altered her memories quickly, then_ Ennervated_ her.

He left the lift and took the adjacent one down.

_No wonder Dumbledore was so strong. This wand is power. Only fifteen more to go._

Bethselzder blinked her eyes as she re-oriented herself in the hallway of the fight floor. "Right. Which way was it again?" she muttered to herself. "Number six. Right." She went inside her room and got ready for bed.

* * *

That week, Harry recovered slowly in the Clan mansion. Alexandria tended to him every day. He was very grateful because the pain kept coming back between doses. She told him that he was severely injured and needed time to heal. She was also distracting him with her curvy figure and wonderful smell. A few times she didn't even hesitate to breastfeed Rigel when Rosie brought him to her during his treatments. Harry's thoughts spiralled out of control every time she did that so comfortable around him.

Harry knew that Alexandria knew what she was doing to him. Technically, he was her protector; yet, she was the one doing all the tending and nurturing for him, and for Rigel.

_My thoughts are getting harder to ignore._

She smiled as Rigel suckled. "You are getting big. Like your Godfather," she smiled. "You're safe now. Harry will protect us, little one."

_A baby. A witch on the verge of eighteen, which will be her day to take over the family empire. Will she leave? That will be a safer option for her._

_Away from me will ALWAYS be the safer option._

_But she has told me repeatedly she doesn't feel safe without me._

_What am I to do?_

He tried to block her out by thinking about how to destroy Slytherin's locket. The first idea would have been using the _Hallow Blade; _but he already used that to destroy the Gaunt Ring- which was infused into Peter Pettigrew.

He needed to infuse the Locket into a wizard, then...

_Fuck him up._

_But how? And who?_

Later that day Harry inspected the sword gifted him by Lord Fairweather and Katsumi. It was a muggle _katana_. He admired the workmanship of the _saya_ and the _tsuka_. There was something special about this weapon, he didn't know what it was, he just knew. Now, he was going to find out.

"Let's see what's up," Harry said. The blade's _Hamon _was dulled from use, yet still in fantastic condition.

This sword wasn't just a sword. With a wand apprentice's eye, he examined the handle. He summoned a fine metal pick from his kit and pressed at the _mekugi_, the openings for the pegs to attach the handle to the blade. When he prized out all three, the entire hilt came apart. Inside the handle was a small wand, with circular holes where the pegs interlocked with the sword.

The precision needed to craft this wand was amazing. He needed a master's eye to figure out this weapon.

Master Ollivander's loss sunk in deeper. If he couldn't talk to the father, he will have to talk to the son. But...

_Valerian_. Valerian is living with Garth Ollivander as his ward.

_Would it be worth it to risk confrontation with her?_

After minutes of mental sparring with himself, he came to a conclusion.

_Gryffindors aren't afraid of anyone. Not even ex-girlfriends._ Harry wrote owl post to Garth, inviting him to the clan mansion as soon as possible.

He may not be afraid, but at least he wasn't _looking_ for trouble. He was staying put, for now. Let Garth come to him.

* * *

"Harry, Monsieur Ollivander is here!" Rosie shouted up the stairs the next day.

"Send him up," Harry called from the study.

Garth Ollivander entered and offered his hand to shake. Harry shook it. "How are you?"

"Not so good. Healing up," Harry said truthfully. "Have a seat. Want anything?"

"Roderick Hallow invites me to speak about a curious wand, I rather see what could intrigue you so," Garth grinned, rubbing his hands together. "Show it to me. I have a feeling it is something quite special." He sat down and leaned forward.

Harry took the wand out of his pocket and placed it on a clean white cloth on the table.

"Ah! A hidden weapon from a cane?" Garth said, scrutinizing, but careful not to touch it.

"Not a cane, a Japanese sword," Harry said. "It belonged to Katsumi's dad."

"Hanzo, their Chosen one?" Garth said. "The same one who was on my rescue mission?"

"Yup. Her father was someone of import in Japan," Harry said, summoning the sword pieces from his personal storage area. He demonstrated how the wand fitted into the handle. It was the keystone Arch that kept the weapon together.

"Those pegs are used to fasten it to the handle, I presume. If my memory serves me right, this may be one of the seven Eternal wands. It has to be. _Unmei no ken_. The wand of Fate," Garth Ollivander said solemnly.

"Oh boy," Harry said. _That did make sense. Katsumi was prophesied to die. And then be brought back to life. _

_Now it is mine._

_Is this my fate? Do I still need to._..

"Harry?" Garth asked, full of concern. "You alright?"

"Sorry," Harry said. He picked up the strange wand with the four holes precisely hollowed along its stem and handle. "What were you saying?"

"May I?" Garth asked, indicating the wand.

"Sure," Harry said, offering it handle first.

"No resonance. Not made by... a mortal," Garth said with a faint voice. "Put your weapons here, Harry. The Immortal's Stave, the Rifle, all. Let me see."

Harry summoned _Mageslayer_, _Gungnir_, the Wand of Life, and laid them down on the table next to _Unmei no ken_, the Wand of Fate.

"And this is mine," Harry said, putting down his blackened Snakewood with Phoenix feather core. "The Wand of the Light."

"Fuck me in the bloody arse," Garth whispered. "Well, if this riddle was meant to be solved, we might be on to something here! My father wanted to use this one-" he pointed at the dormant Wand of Life -"to bring mother back. The _Olive Ander_ staff, the Wand of Life. And this one- " he indicated the long spear/ staff Valerian and Harry took from Mr. White- "Is the Immortal's Stave, the Wand of Time. And now this _new_ weapon, only used for attack, it could be the latest reiteration of the Crystalline Sceptre; the Wand of Magic, which isn't a physical wand per se."

"It isn't?" Harry asked.

"It's rumoured to ... um, basically magic creating magic in a weapon. A unique design, something never seen before. This qualifies. Resonates exceptionally well, if I do say so myself. Compatibility is sky-high. You had help making this one?"

"Nope," Harry said. "Well, the dimensions align with Tonks if that makes a difference in the grand scheme of things," he added with a nonchalant shrug.

"No wonder it feels so... useful. She could change her body... it all adds up. This weapon will work well for _anyone_."

Garth stood up and began to pace. "The _Crystalline Scepter_; the Wand of Magic," Garth breathed, taking out the crystal prism used as a magazine for a rifle. "The hardest one to find, because it must be built, without the intention of recreating the legendary weapon. Very high-level sage magic is required. To use magic to do something, without the premeditation of making such a thing happen, is a rare skill."

"So I've heard," Harry nodded. "Magic creating Magic, just the way I like it."

Garth froze, looking out the window in a peculiar Ollivander-only trait.

"Harry. The Elder Wand. Where is it?" Garth said suddenly.

"Dumbledore's assassin has it," Harry said.

"Who?" Garth pressed.

"I have my suspicions, but I rather not say."

Garth began to pace, quite similar to his father. "Then _Blightblinder_, the wand of Luck, is the only one truly missing."

Harry stared at Garth for a long time. Garth began rambling to himself. Harry wondered if rambling was a sign of pureblood wizard's dementia creeping in. His father had it too.

"Wait," Harry said. "Be right back." Harry left the study and limped towards his bedroom. He began to laugh; softly at first, then began to cackle like a madman.

_And what about you, Potter? Is cackling to yourself a sign of dark wizard's psychosis creeping in?_

Garth peeked out the study door to watch Harry float across the main open area towards the other side of the internal balcony.

Harry opened his apprentice trunk and took out Valerian's Horntail on Willow wand and her regular school wand, Onyx on Holly wand. He brought them back to Garth. "Wands made for the unluckiest girl I know, who, in the end- defeated her blight. Blightblinder, here, at your service."

He offered them to Garth.

"Same pommel base diameter," Garth inspected the handleS. Then he tested the core with a tap of his own wand. "The two dragons' cores are quite resonant, the compatibility from the heartstrings is quite high."

Garth used his wand to open both handles bases. "As luck may have it, they have the same bore threading. Going to modify this a bit."

With a slick move, Garth used his wand to join both massive wands hilt to hilt. The handles fused together to create a strange dual-stemmed wand.

"Feels unlucky, that's for sure-" Garth said. He gave it back to Harry. "How does it feel for you?"

Harry grasped it in the middle, twirling the heavy three-foot-long weapon in his hand. "To me, it feels like there is a chance, a tiny chance, I can create the greatest masterpiece of magic, or on the other hand; make the sun go away and leave the world in perpetual darkness."

"Put that down, carefully," Garrick said quietly. "Erm. Let's not interfere too much with that one, yeah?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded as he eased it on the table.

"Just to find the _Deathstick_," Garth said. "The strongest one made when it comes to duels."

"Yeah, I know. It's unbeatable in a fight. But it can be won over," Harry nodded.

"How do you know?" Garth asked, even though he knew the answer. He wanted confirmation, dammit.

"I had it before. All three of the Deathly Hallows. The Elder. The Resurrection Stone. The Invisibility Cloak. Now, Penelope and I created new ones. Hallows of the Light. My goblin sword, this ring, and my wand." Harry made a fist to show him Penelope's golden ring. Even though it went through all of his battles, this ring was still unblemished.

_Phoenixfyre, Basilisk venom, Electrocution, human blood, it didn't matter._

_Spotless. Like Penelope herself._

"You're sure?" Garth said, amazed.

"Mr White insinuated this was a possibility, and I believe him," Harry said. "Yeah. I think its legitimate."

"So where are the other Deathly Hallows?" Garth asked.

"I used them. To bring Penelope, Reagan and me; back from the dead," Harry said quietly.

"What..." Garth said. "And Katsumi?"

"No," Harry corrected. "Wand of life."

"Can you do it again?" Garth asked hopefully.

"I- er... I rather not try," Harry said. "It's dormant. Only the Elder Wand remains."

Garth looked at Harry for a long while. Back from the future to fight the Dark Lord. Harry's face was heavy with sadness. He should tell him about Valerian's baby. Their baby. It may bring back the warmth and joy into his eyes; which were now cold and empty.

But he promised Valerian that it was _her_ choice to tell him.

"Understood," Garth said, looking away. "Well, you've done it. Almost done it. I pray that you will do the right thing when the Elder is found."

Harry walked to the door slowly. He closed it and cast _Silencio_ to prevent eavesdropping. There was a tense staredown between Harry and Garth Ollivander.

"What happens when I find it?" Harry asked softly.

"The legend says that the user will be able to traverse between the planes. I'm not exactly sure what that means, but it sounds amazing," Garth said.

"So that's how I destroy it," Harry said, folding his arms. "I find all of them, destroy Voldemort's anchor, put everything back to normal."

"Anchor?" Garth asked.

"Yes. It is at the crossroads, the underworld. Once it remains there, his being cannot be truly killed. I've been fighting multiple versions of him. Keeps coming back," Harry sighed. "And as I get stronger, he gets stronger. The prophecy said the 'Dark Lord shall mark him his equal'," Harry punctuated his statement with quotation 'fingers'.

"You're terribly strong now aren't you..." Garth probed.

"Fair to fine," Harry shrugged.

Garth Ollivander laughed out loud. Harry thought he laughed just like his old man. He smiled in return.

"I saw the cover of The Guildsman. You killed the Basilisks and brought Hanzo back to life," Garth said. "Val said you weren't done. Guess she knows you best."

Harry pursed his lips. He wanted to ask, but also didn't want to ask.

Garth read between the lines. "She's on military tour for five weeks. Iraq."

"Bit young, isn't she?" Harry said carefully.

"She's still a top pilot- lots of experience as well," Garth explained. "The Americans want to invade. Our muggles are their allies so... they are going to help backline missions."

"Hm..." Harry said._ You have the Diary to find, and the Locket to destroy. Don't ask about her Potter. She moved on. You're stronger than this. You need to move on._

"Hmm what?" Garth asked.

_She moved on with Jon. My best friend. And she likes him far more than yourself, Potter._

"Nothing," Harry said instead. He could feel the Red piercing his skull behind his eyes like rusty nails being hammered in. Harry turned around, clenched fists at his sides.

When he opened his eyes the wall in front of him was bathed in blood.

"Thanks for the information. I need all the help I could get," he said stiffly, trying to fight the anger churning in his stomach.

_I hate this feeling. _

_But you also love it._

"Of course. Glad to be of help," Garth said. "Um... another thing. It's something my father and I worked on last year. I think he did some changes. I'm not sure, it is sealed and addressed to you." He took a fine pouch out of his satchel. In it were rolled up parchments, the expensive type used for Ministry Legal deeds.

Harry forced the pain below before he turned around to accept it. In it were Senior Wandsmith papers with his name written in fanciful letters, like something out of the middle ages. It was stamped and sealed by the British Ministry Legal Affairs, the Artificer's Guild, and the Wandsmith and Livestock Guild.

"Basically this means you can craft weapons legally and are a recognised wandsmith. You can ditch the apprentice robes if you want too," Garth chuckled.

"I thought it was supposed to be three years apprenticeship," Harry said, reading the document.

"A Grandmaster and a Master can vouch for ... er, accelerated entry," Garth winked. "You're a Senior Wandsmith now.

"Thanks," Harry said. He opened the second parchment.

"And this, let us say; is a start-up business," Garth said. "ORACLE. Ollivander's Research and Custom Level Equipment, something you and Jon would have done. That was the original name for it. But... I think the name should be left up to you. Valerian told me Jon wasn't really Gemma's son. He was a visitor from another place. So it's just you now."

"I am honoured," Harry said, shaking Garth's hand.

"He suspected that things were getting heavy and that good folk will need to defend themselves against... him. Ollivanders cannot build weapons for war. We just can't. But _you_ can. And I think... you're the right person for the task."

"What's this?" Harry said, reading the last page.

"A partnership with the Potage's Pauldrons and Cauldrons business. Signed by Sirius, Eleanor, Alexandria, and my father. On her majority, the two business will help each other with synergetic elements. They have the manpower, logistics and facilities. We are the experts. Ollivanders was always a small, one-man show. And that's how we wanted to keep it. But for the new generation," Garth put his hand on Harry's shoulder- "It's time for expansion."

"Wait...there's a betrothal- wot," Harry said, quickly reading the final page. There were four spaces for signatures below. Under House Potage's Coat of Arms were Alexandria and her mother's signatures, and under House Black's Coat of Arms was Sirius' signature. There was only one spot left.

"This was for Jon," Harry said.

"I know. But Sirius never changed or forgot to change his will when he got out. Jon's gone. You're still the beneficiary of the Black Estate." Garth said, giving him a wink.

"Er, This is a surprise." Harry raised an eyebrow at Garth.

"It's a win-win situation. Just take some time to think about it. And on that note, I believe I shall take my leave. Goodbye, Harry."

Garth apparated out of the house with a _Crack_.

Harry sat down at the table and read through the five sheets of heavy parchment. The fact that Garth left a marriage proposal between House Potage and House Black in his possession basically ensured that Garth had no intention of Valerian getting back together with him.

Not that Harry thought she wanted him back, but...

_His intentions are basically written in black and white - Val's guardian hand-delivered this to me. Forget Valerian. __Marry Alexandria. It's a good match yada yada._

_Betrothal contracts, business alliances, heritages, accumulated fortunes- all wrapped up in five pieces of parchment AND he leaves before any type of resistance could be put forth._

_Definitely feels like something a Pureblood would do._

"As if I don't have enough things to think about," Harry muttered. He opened the middle drawer of the desk and put the package away gently.

* * *

"We aren't slowing them down. Literally wasting our time," Jon said. The undead horde stretched on for miles North of the Wall, like massive ants creeping over the snow. Jon was at Castle Black's highest point, the dangerous walkway on top of the Wall, watching down below. Fire and smoke burned through the undead army, but it wasn't enough to stop them.

"The flame barrels that remain are for our retreat south sire, as you commanded," said Eddard Tollet, the 999th Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. "All the shots for the catapults are done."

Jon cursed again. Daenerys and himself used their four dragons last night in an attempt to slow the undead army. They paid for it dearly. Viserion was shot down and the Night King reanimated the corpse. Now, Daenerys was flying to all the northern territories to warn the people of the undead threat at the wall. A massive evacuation was taking place in the North. Jon ordered Rhaegar, Daenerys' second dragon to bring back crates of dragon glass from Dragonstone. The northern warriors were going to need it. Wagons, horses, and soldiers were being deployed to manage the exodus south.

The Night's Watch and the Brotherhood of the Light, Jon's personal army, were the last ones out. Miracle was flying invisible, giving Jon detailed information on the enemy movements through their bond.

"As far as the eye can see, Blood," Miracle's voice said to him. "No amount of fire can kill all of them. The sun will slow them when it shows its face. For now, mankind must run."

"We must leave," Jon said in resignation. "Archers! Retreat signals!"

The Bowmaster relayed the King of the North's instructions. "Retreat flare! Retreat flare!"

Fire arrows were shot in the sequential pattern into the night sky. The soldiers on the safe side of the Wall in Castle Black left their positions and prepared to retreat.

"I must stay," Eddard Tollet said. "There must always be one man at Castle Black."

"Don't be an idiot," Jon snapped.

"Would you have left?" Edd countered.

Jon didn't have a verbal answer to that. He grunted non-committedly.

"Are you my man, Eddard?" Jon asked instead.

"Aye, sire," Edd replied.

"Then kneel," Jon commanded.

"I... I am neutral, sire," Edd stammered.

Jon punched him gently in his stomach, sending Edd to his knees. With a quick motion, he used _Dragonslayer_ to gently touch his shoulder. "You are now one of my Knights. I command you to oversee the evacuation of Castle Black, Ser Edd the Blackwatch." Jon helped him back to his feet.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Edd said as he tried to straighten. "Fuck Jon. That was a cheap shot."

"Let the pain be a reminder of your new post," Jon grinned. "To the elevator with you."

"The what?" Edd said, limping heavily.

"The Winch lift," Jon said, remembering that these people had no clue what an elevator was. "Go down the lift. Miracle and I shall ignite the Wall as planned. It will stop them using the gates and climbing over will slow them down. I'll see you at Winterfell. When this wall falls, tell the brothers that they are freed. Their King will hold no grudges but humbly asks that they still serve of their own free will. Long life and Honor."

Jon and Edd shook hands.

"Dinnae matter if you're a king or bastard. You're one of us. A shield that guards the realms of men. If this is the last time we talk, Long Life and Honor, Jon. I will tell them," Edd said as the winch lift descended into Castle Black.

Jon looked at the undead trying to break through the two massive gates under the wall. They were crushing their own with their frenzied push in the tunnels. Those gates would be destroyed before the night was done.

Jon waited until the last man left on horseback. He let out a deep breath. "The Night's Watch has ended. The long night is upon us."

"Miracle, to me!" Jon shouted. He jumped off the wall and was in free fall until Miracle zipped underneath him and caught him on his neck. Without any further command, Miracle set afire to specific oil barrels set in weakened cracks of the wall. The resulting explosions caused ice shelves to crumble, and a vicious avalanche ensued. The top half of the wall came crumbling down under its own weight, covering waves of the undead.

Castle Black fell like a house of cards. Miracle cast a stream of fire on the horde then spun around before the arrows came.

Jon watched the remains of the wall send up snow like an explosion of ice. It will still be an effective barrier for at least two to three weeks.

"I don't know how to stop them," Jon said to Miracle. "We will need some magical help."

"It would be good to see Hallow again," Miracle sent to him.

"Aye, it would. But for now, Winterfell. My lady wife said if I don't reach there tonight there will be fire and blood."

"Lusty sort, isn't she?" Miracle laughed in his head.

"She wants that baby, yes," Jon said.

"She's with a child already," Miracle sent. "I can sense the changes in her."

"What?" Jon said. "You didn't say anything!"

"You never asked," Miracle teased.

During the night at Winterfell Jon made sure he emptied deep inside of his wife, Daenerys 'Stormborn' Targeryen. She said for their intended purpose of fertilization, she would put her legs on his shoulders when he was ready to finish "to get the right angle". Jon went along with her commands as a dutiful husband should and absolutely smashed her rotten.

After, when Daenerys was exhausted and wanting to curl up in a ball, Jon said in his typical monotone:

"You're pregnant."

Daenerys went very still for a moment. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me," Jon replied with a nod.

"It doesn't work like that, Aegon. You don't just fuck me like a wild beast and proclaim I'm pregnant. It's the right timing; according to Missande, but I will only know a month from now."

"Cool," Jon replied.

"Cool? What does that mean?" Daenerys said, leaning over inquisitively.

"It means, everything is fine."

"Stop it with your weird proclamations, this isn't a joking matter."

"Not a joke. Miracle," Jon smiled.

"A miracle!" Daenerys laughed. "Are you going crazy? You're still a bit young, even for a Targaryen; to lose their wits. Pregnancy is not a miracle!"

"But Miracle is a dragon. He sensed the change in you," Jon explained with a sage air.

Daenerys straddled Jon in glee. "A boy or girl?"

"He didn't say," Jon said. "I will speak with him soon."

"I wish I could talk to my other sons too. I am so jealous. And happy. You are so good to me," Daenerys said fondly, rubbing her stomach with a smile. "I could not have asked for a better man."

Jon and Daenerys made love sweetly one more time.

"I think that is a record," Daenerys said when her tremors finished. "Six times?"

"Not sure," Jon said, pressing his testicles. "Could be more. Feels empty but... fills back up quickly, as you can see."

Daenerys private area and thighs were glistening with moisture from them both.

"I don't want to leave this place," Daenerys said. "Why the fuck did those monsters have to come alive when it's our time to rule?"

"Life throws challenges to those capable of facing it," Jon said. "But this challenge, I feel I might need some help from Harry."

"Send him word then," Daenerys said. "It's been... a year?"

Jon thought back. Using his conversion rate of 5 days here to their one, that would be accurate in Westeros but maybe six months in Harry's Earth.

"Yes," Jon said. "I will try."

* * *

The first day back in the office after the Conference in Sweden was strange for Tonks. The Auror department was doing a lot of filing, which was something Aurors hated to do. Scrimgour and Bethselzder were locked in the Minister's meeting room for the whole day on the highest floor.

"What's going on?" Auror Felix asked Tonks as she sat down at her desk.

"Don't know. They've been arguing?" Tonks asked.

"Scrimgour was never one for long meetings," Felix said. "And filing duties for everyone? Usually, that's when we fuck up. But not everyone at the same time. It's like, legit filing."

"Oh shit," Tonks said. "I wonder..."

"What?" Felix said.

"You heard about Haven?" Tonks asked.

"Who hasn't? Sounds like bullshit," he whispered. "No one could change the weather. Or move castles and properties."

"Until now," Tonks muttered. "I know a girl. She could put out dark firestorms with the rain. And she knows more Talented magicals."

"And what about properties?" Felix said.

"Portkey magic is a possibility. They've been using it for the World Cup for decades now. Various quidditch stadiums transported throughout the world. Things are happening," Tonks shrugged. "I'm not discrediting anything until I see the results of the testing phase. What I'm more interested in is who is going to run the show."

"I didn't even think of that," Felix said. "Fuck. Imagine one person running all the wizards in the world."

"It's also scary that Barty Crouch just ups and drops this on us- he was never a visionary type," Tonks said.

"Maybe his son had him under a curse all this time," Felix said. "Bugger was out for years and we didn't even know until recently."

"Could be," Tonks said dubiously. "Drastic change for a hardass 'by the book' type of bloke."

"Questions that are above our paygrade, I guess," Felix said. "Well _my_ paygrade. Not too sure about yours, Miss 'Most captured targets Rookie of the year' Warmage."

"The pay?" Tonks laughed. "It's better than I hoped, but it's nothing to run home and tell mom about," Tonks shrugged. "Not important. Keep your ears open."

"As always-"

"Actually," Tonks said, dropping her tone lower. She touched her lip, reconsidering. "I want you to get Minister detail for the next few weeks. Can you do that?"

Felix looked perplexed. "Sure. I can try not to make it look like I'm too eager. Scrimgour doesn't like personal security unless he leaves the country."

"See what you can do. Something doesn't feel right," Tonks said.

"Roger that," Felix said and walked off. "Oh wait. It's your birthday soon, right?"

Tonks head snapped up. "How do you know that?"

"Um, look around you. There are like... three female aurors here. Captain Bethselzder, Emmaline... and..." Felix pointed both index fingers at her, gun style. "Information is our job."

"Right," Tonks said. Thinking about it, the guys here would have done their homework. She was the only young woman in the Auror Corps.

"Plans?" Auror Felix enquired.

"Um," Tonks said, a bit cornered. "Not sure as yet. Was busy with travel recently."

"All right," Auror Felix said a bit dejectedly. "Just happens to be on Friday. Options are open. I might have some ideas if you're interested..."

"I'll think about it, I guess," Tonks said. She was not enjoying the direction the conversation was heading. "See what you can do about the detail work for Scrimgour, yeah?"

Felix smiled. He knew an avoidance when he saw one. "I'm on it. See ya."

* * *

Thursday Harry did a light workout in the empty garage. His joints were much better and he was regaining strength each day. It felt good to work up a sweat.

"Harry?" Alexandria called out. "Where are you?"

"Here!" he said. The skipping rope was watching him like a snake in the corner of the room. That was the real test. If he could manage to skip rope without any pain, he would consider himself fully healed. As he started skipping Alexandria found him.

Alexandria was wearing short pants and a tight vest. It was pretty warm, for Scotland. _But damn._

Harry stopped jumping. For a moment he simply stared at her. "Hey," he said to break the weird silence.

"Okay, here's the plan for tomorrow. Tell me if you like it," Alexandria gave Harry a French magazine folded unto itself on a colourful page.

"Tomorrow? What's going on tomorrow?" Harry said, taking it. "Carcassone festival?"

"Yes. It is a non-magical party. Well, parties. For Tonks' birthday!" Alexandria said as she peeped into the magazine and translated the photo description.

"Tomorrow is her birthday?"

"Oui, you didn't know? I think we all need some fun," Alexandria said.

"What does she have to say about it?" Harry asked.

" 'Ask Harry'," Alexandria said. "She likes it. Said to invite you too."

"Who else is coming?" Harry asked.

"Sarah, Me, Fleur, You, Tonks, Rosie is coming but she will babysit Rigel during the night. One or two of my school year friends. And we don't have to worry about hotels, I have family property with lots of rooms."

"Oh yeah, back at the castle," Harry remembered.

"A weekend off to de-stress and get wasted... it's been a while. How are you feeling? I see you're exercising. That is good, yes?" Alexandria said with a lovely smile.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better. Thanks, Lexi," Harry said. "Don't know what I'd do without you."

"It is ze least I could do," Lexi said, giving him a hug. Harry felt good to be hugged again. He didn't know how much he missed human contact until now. "So, France tomorrow? It will be fun!"

"Yeah, sounds good," Harry said. "Hopefully not by plane?"

"We were hoping threstral? I am trying to avoid any auror or Icop people."

"That could work..." Harry nodded.

"Tonks said she will pop over for dinner and then stay the night once you're coming," Alexandria said. "I think I will go to Edinburgh quickly and get a few things!"

"Take your glove," Harry warned.

"D'accord," Alexandria said and quickly gave him a kiss on his cheek. Her voice raised in jubilation as she ran back into the main foyer. "Rosie! Let's grab Rigel and head to town to shop!"

"Oui Mademoiselle Alexandria!" Rosie replied with the same eager tone. "Iz a lovely day to go out!"

Twenty minutes later they said their goodbyes and that they would be back in a couple of hours. Harry waved them off and told them to be careful.

That night, Tonks kept true to her word and visited the Clan mansion for dinner. "Good evening!" she called out as she came out the floo fire.

Harry greeted her in the meeting room. Tonks wore a cream spaghetti strap dress with calf-high riding boots. Unfortunately, her hair and dress were lightly dusted with ash. He used his wand to clean her quickly with a spell he learned from Ralph Carrow. "Hey."

"Hi!" Tonks said, grabbing him in a hug. Harry returned the hug and used his fingers to flick off stray bits of ash the spell didn't pick up. He tended to her gently. Tonks looked up into his face, feeling pleasantly spoiled.

"Sorry bout this. Need to get this serviced- it's been acting up," Harry said.

"No, this is one of the best nodes! The soot is from my end, the landlord has been a bit slack with the maintenance," Tonks grinned sheepishly, still in his arms.

"Landlord?" Harry asked.

"I'm renting a spot in West London, so it's easier to report to work."

Harry still had his hands on her waist after they hugged. It took him a moment to let her go. She looked good. Both Alexandria and Tonks have been looking _really_ good this summer.

_Is it because they are less stressed because they think Voldemort's done?_

"Gotcha. How was Sweden?" Harry asked.

"It was nice, would have been nicer with a younger crowd, but beggars can't be choosers and all that. You're looking better. Are you _feeling_ better?"

"Yup, feeling great," Harry nodded. _A little white lie here and there can't hurt._

"Dinner's ready?" Tonks said with a bright smile. "Haven't had Rosie's cooking in a bit. Smells good."

Dinner was wonderful. Rigel entertained everyone by floating his squashed up food into his mouth by using his finger like a magnet.

"Oh he's gonna be strong," Tonks chuckled.

"Yes, very," Rosie said. "I made an errand into the apartment in Diagon to fetch some clothes there for you, milord," Rosie reminded him. "Packed your bag as well."

Harry raised his right eyebrow at Rosie's use of 'milord'. It sounded so formal.

"I can sense the ownership truly pass unto you. Ah, ze confirmation came in the mail at Eyelops. Stamped envelop Family Affairs department. It iz on your study desk."

"Great," Harry said. He forgot about the inheritance. "Can I ask you something?"

Rosie was stunned. "You do not need permission to ask, milord. Simply ask."

"Do I actually pay you?" Harry said. "I think you need a raise."

"Oh yes," Rosie shooed him away. "Five hundred galleons a month. It is in z contract." Tonks and Harry's eyes opened a bit wider.

"Contract?" Harry said. He wasn't going to question the pay since she was almost invaluable, but five hundred galleons sounded like a lot.

"Yes. Alexandria's mother and Mr Black arranged it. And I am also available to Alexandria for any of her needs."

"Cheers," Harry said, tipping his glass. "I was thinking that I should be paying you and haven't really gotten around to it."

"Do not worry about those things. I hardly have need for money. I rather have family. It is priceless," Rosie said with a bright smile.

Lexi got up and gave Rosie a big fat hug and kiss. "You're the best, Rosie! Thank you for being here for us." Rosie actually blushed with the attention.

"Come now, all zis emotion distracts me! Eat, and we have dessert and wine still to come!" Rosie said.

* * *

The morning Tonks' birthday Harry dressed in his deep black robes from Italy to make a short visit to Hagrid's.

"Whoa there," Hagrid said. "I've seen that look on your face. You want a carriage, don't you?"

"You know me too well," Harry said with a slight bow. "I hope you haven't run short."

"I've had six more brought in, so its not a problem at all lad. Take one from the depot at the gates," Hagrid said.

"Thank you," Harry said. As he was about to leave Hagrid called out.

"You... you're feeling like yourself, right 'Arry?" Hagrid asked tentatively. "With the Third task and all that, yeah?"

Harry stopped but didn't turn around. "No."

Hagrid paused uncomfortably. "Ah. Well. Ok, I guess," Hagrid stammered. "Anything I ... could er... help ya with?"

"I don't think anyone can help me, Hagrid. But life goes on," Harry said with a brief wave. "I am in your debt."

Harry walked towards the carriage depot with six threstrals flying low over him, like massive bats following their master on his morning stroll.

Hagrid watched the carriage take off in the distance. "Albus, you picked the worst time to kick the bloody bucket," Hagrid muttered and shook his head.

There was a visitor by the time Harry landed at the clan mansion. Sarah, Tonks's best friend and Penelope's older sister was there. Sarah greeted Harry with a formal curtsey. "Ser Potter."

"Don't do that," Harry chuckled. But in reality, he felt good about the deference towards him.

Sarah looked up into his face, making eye contact a few times into each of his eyes. She seemed to have been tense but now her posture relaxed. "Sorry. First time addressing a British knight."

"It was more ceremonial than anything," Harry said.

"No it wasn't- you're the talk of the town. Using a sword vs evil wizards, rescuing damsels in distress. You're a knight to the 'T'. So, I know you've been scarce, but it will be such a _huuuge_ favour if you can give me an interview sometime?" Sarah asked hopefully.

"Hey, knock it off Clearwater," Tonks pulled her hair playfully. "I'm off work. You are too. Let's enjoy the weekend!"

"I'll think about it Sarah," Harry said. "All aboard."

* * *

The trip to Carcasonne castle went smoothly, all things considering. Harry felt like a glorified fairy godfather taking Cinderellas to the ball. And Rigel. So Cinderellas (plural) and his little fairy godson who could eat baby food without touching it.

All of the ladies were in high spirits.

"Rosie, I will help prepare ze rooms!" Alexandria offered as soon as they entered the castle proper. "I think ten will do! Fleur and the others will come as soon as I open up the fireplace!"

"It iz of no matter how many Mademoiselle Alexandria! I will zee to it!" Rosie called out after taking Sarah's and Tonks carry on cases. Harry carried the rest. He had his stuff in his Ringbox. The _Ringbox_!

"Oh shit," Harry cursed and stopped in his tracks. _I brought the bloody horcrux here. Maybe I should zip back and keep it away from everyone..._

Then he reconsidered. _It is safer with me. It always has been._

_And it always will be._

Arguing with himself was becoming a far more frequent pastime.

Harry lugged Alexandria's and Rosie's cases up to their rooms. The castle had a stale air about it.

"You're okay?" Harry said when he deposited Alexandria's case in her room. She was at that moment checking a listing of guests coming to enjoy the festival.

"I.. zink so," Alexandria said. "I don't know." She looked out the window at the courtyard by the main hall. "It was right there. Papa. Two years ago."

Harry remained quiet as Alexandria reminisced about that fateful birthday night.

"I have been getting post... about returning to ze business. Ze board... Are quite adamant that I ... take my place as owner," Alexandria said. "I will be eighteen in a few weeks. What do you think I should do?"

"What do you want to do?" Harry asked, looking out the window next to her.

"Zese decisions... " Alexandria sighed. "Let's not talk about dis now. It's Tonks birthday! I zink after everyone arrives we can go out for lunch?"

"Sure," Harry said.

"Thanks for coming," Alexandria said and turned into him. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed, _hard_. "Thank you for sticking with me," she said softly into his robes.

"Least I can do," Harry said, petting her hair. Alexandria held on to him. Harry thought he could sense a sniffle coming on.

"Anyway," Alexandria said after a long while. "I have some rooms to clean. They should be here for midday."

"I'll just take a walk on the ramparts," Harry nodded. "Get some southern France sun."

"Anything special you would like for your room? I can send Rosie to the shop in Estagal."

Harry eyed Alexandria up and down. He didn't say what he wanted to say. It was hard trying to ignore Tonks and Alexandria. It was like his brain wasn't firing right. "I'm good. Maybe a bottle of wine or something. Rose Brut."

"Good idea! Every room will have a couple bottles, white and red!" Alexandria kissed him on his chin (because Harry tried to shake the weird thoughts on his mind at the same time she tried to kiss him on his cheek. "Sorry!" she laughed. "Anything else?"

"Carling is available down here?" Harry asked, waving off the apology.

"I shall ask. I'm going to send Rosie. ROSIEEE!" Alexandra called out aloud as she dashed off to find her partner in crime.

_She loves organising things. Parties, Dinners, Musicals, Marching bands. The go-to chick to handle all social stuff f__or Jon and me._

_Jon._

_Jon Snow the Dragon Rider King._

"Fuck," Harry sighed. He looked down at the area where they fought. There was a long ditch where he crashed into the Purity of Blood goons a couple of years ago. Weeds were growing out of the rubble. "Missing you a lot mate. I'm not handling stuff well without you around."

_I wonder if Jon knows how Valerian feels about him. And how she dumped me. Again._

Fleur and a few of Alexandria's friends came over. Fleur came with Daniel Charmeuse, who was apparently her boyfriend now. Daniel gave him a bounce of fists.

"And how are you, Harry?" Daniel said. "Thank you for rescuing all of us from the cemetery."

"I killed them all," Harry said the first thing that came to mind.

"Ah," Daniel said, lost for words.

"Good to have another bloke around. There are a lot of birds with us," Harry grinned.

"I am here with _ma petite amie_, Fleur," Daniel said uneasily.

"How's that allure going for ya?" Harry asked.

"Allure?" Daniel Charmeuse asked, confused.

"She's part veela," Harry shrugged.

"You are doing... zis thing- ah... joking, right?" Daniel said, eyes raised.

"Um, sure," Harry fake smiled. The smile probably was more sinister than he intended because Daniel looked a bit nervous. "Just trying to break the ice."

"Good one," Daniel Charmeuse said, awkwardly backing off. "I zink they are calling us to eat in the kitchen."

"Lead on," Harry said, raising his arm in the direction of the hall. At least he wasn't the French Minister's son, who was openly gay during the whole year. Nothing against the bloke, (pretty boy could dance, I'll give him that) but it was good to have a sorta wingman around.

Sorta.

No one could come close to Jon though.

_Stop thinking about him. Just stop._

Later that evening everyone got ready to head down to the street festival in the Bastide Saint-Louis and Place Carnot, where the main stage was.

Harry couldn't take his eyes off Tonks when she emerged wearing a miniskirt, sheer white blouse and white sandals. She wore a black bra underneath and, to his surprise, reverted her hair colour to its natural dark brown.

"Oh nice," Harry complimented her. Tonks did a model spin for him.

"I'm going for the 'no magic' look," Tonks said. "And you're always you," she teased Harry. Harry was wearing a slim fit white longsleeved shirt and narrow Levi jeans. His loafers stood out because they were made from onyx hide.

"I can dress," Harry argued good-naturedly. "Well, I hope I can."

"Being fit definitely helps," Tonks said, poking his stomach. Harry was sorta expecting that and tensed just before, giving her a firm response. "No socks too. You've been looking through General Quarter, haven't you?"

"General Quarter?" Harry asked, completely lost.

"The magazine with the G and the Q. General Quarter."

Harry laughed. "It's Gentlemen's Quarterly. Just GQ is fine. And no, I haven't."

Alexandria came out just at that time and spotted Harry and Tonks bickering with smiles on their faces. She wore a short black dress that cupped her generous boobs. "Iz everyone ready?" she asked, eyeing Harry.

She knew he wasn't ugly, far from it, but tonight he looked like he just walked out a magazine. The extra bulk suited him.

"Yeah. Let's go," Harry said. Their party group made sure they had their wands in their handbags (which looked comical due to the strange coincidence that they all did it at the same time) except for Daniel who slid it down the back of his neck into his shirt.

They walked down the main road towards the town square. Harry stayed more to the back to look out for everyone. Fleur was chatting away with Alexandria and their crew of girls, which left Daniel looking like he needed a bit of conversation.

"How're you going to get that if you need it?" Harry asked him about his wand.

"I have a modified vest underneath... magic holster shoots it into my hand-" Daniel responded. "Voila!" He snapped his fingers and the wand slid down his sleeve into his palm. He looked quite proud of himself. He tucked it back down the collar of his shirt.

"Neat," Harry said.

"Yours?" Daniel asked, trying to maintain the small talk.

"I use a Japanese technique. I store stuff in my inner-space. Summon it when needed."

"That sounds like a magic chest!" Daniel said. "You do it without one?"

"Uh-huh," Harry said.

Daniel looked at Harry in a different light. "You're a strange wizard."

"Yeah," Harry nodded, owning it after hearing it so many times.

The first event they came upon was a stage show play outside a pub. It was entertaining, but Harry could only catch a bit of the French here and there. It was a comedy skit, with a lot of overexaggerated kissing and swooning. They decided to have a starlit dinner at the sidewalk cafe afterwards. Sarah, Alexandria and Tonks were waiting for him to sit at their table for four.

He brought across four beers because he felt for one and wasn't sure if sitting down with only one drink was impolite or not. He need not have worried. All of them picked up their beers and lifted it up, waiting for him to give a short speech.

"Happy birthday to Nymphadora "Red Dora" Tonks," Harry said, smirking at her. "May you see many, many more!"

"Hear hear," his dinner companions recited. "Cheers!"

As the bottles clinked Harry saw a vision of Tonks and Remus fighting in the Great Hall, only to fall in the final battle from green bolts of magic. Harry gulped his beer and closed his eyes a few moments, trying to block it out. No one else seemed to notice.

"Don't you think Fleur is hot, Harry?" Sarah asked suddenly.

Harry looked over. She was wearing tight white short pants, a flowery blouse and a red french beret. Harry knew all the girls in their crew were smoking hot, but wasn't too sure why Sarah was asking him, of all people.

"She has nothing on this table," Harry said, checking the menu. He already knew he was taking the chicken special of the day but it didn't hurt to browse, did it? He did notice Tonks and Alexandria blushing a bit, though.

"There's something... I can't quite figure it out, but she got it," Sarah said.

"I know," Harry said absentmindedly. "Garcon!"

The waiter came across and took their orders. Harry ordered another round while they waited. Across the way, a new age dance performance was on stage. The streets were getting full of patrons, and the music was getting louder.

Alexandria was chatting non stop now that she had two beers. She was flirting once or twice with Harry and cracking jokes with Tonks. The summer night in southern France was warmer than usual, and Tonks began to fan herself with the menu.

Harry liked the little sheen on her cleavage where the buttons were opened on her top. In fact, he wondered if Tonks surreptitiously unbuttoned another one just so he could see more easily.

As the night went on, it became more of a street party atmosphere. Harry excused himself for one minute. He needed to find the pastries cafe which was a bit further down.

Daniel spotted him leaving and decided to join him. "Too much of ze estrogen. Needed some air!" he joked.

Harry kept walking, eyes on the target cafe in front of him. "You're a virgin?"

"Uhm... yes," Daniel said, a bit put off by the question.

"You've got this weekend to get it done," Harry said. "You ready?"

Daniel didn't answer that immediately. He was building up his courage. "I think so."

"Good man," Harry nodded. "I need to get a cake. Do me a favour and grab a couple of bottles of wine at that restaurant. Red. Expensive. Louis Roderer Cristal. Meet me back here." Harry gave Daniel a wad of cash.

"D'accord," Daniel replied, and went towards the fancy restaurant.

Harry managed to find a dinner cake that would suffice as an impromptu birthday cake. He also grabbed a fresh rose from a vendor, who packaged it with clear plastic and a ribbon. By the time he came back, Daniel was awaiting him. He had a bucket of ice with two bottles, and a box of wine glasses tucked under his arm.

Harry nodded and made his way back to their tables outside the diner.

"Coming through," Harry said curtly to the festival patrons crowding the street.

As luck would have it, a group of four guys were talking to the girls, trying to be 'friendly.' Harry knew hot girls drew boys around, but that was fast. He wasn't even gone for ten minutes. These French lads were rather thirsty.

Harry was feeling rather annoyed, rather quickly.

"Gentlemen," Harry said as he approached, cake on a platter in one hand, rose in another. He walked in between them as they turned and gently put down the cake. "How may I help you?"

"Merci pour le gateau, garcon," one said. "Un autre gâteau et quelques bières s'il vous plaît!" he laughed.

Alexandria stood up, ready to argue.

Harry gestured that she remained seated. "_Non, mon ami_," he smiled. He took a firm grip around the young man's shoulders, talking quietly in his ear. "Get your own fucking beers. Don't make a scene."

"Or what?" the guy said, shrugging him off. The other three were looking ready to jump in.

"Or I'll find you later and kill you," Harry whispered behind his sweetest smile yet. The man backed off a bit, uncertain if to take him seriously or not. He sized Harry up, then Daniel. Daniel was taller, but Harry was stronger looking.

Harry turned his back to the French lads. He reached under the table and summoned the Japanese _Katana_. He took it from behind the tablecloth and delicately cut the cake into eight pieces. The four of them saw the blade come out of nowhere and made themselves scarce. Harry snapped his fingers and the blade disappeared before anyone else saw it. He presented the rose to Tonks alongside cake on a napkin.

"Happy birthday," he said gallantly. "Sorry I couldn't cut the cake with you."

"You are _trouble_," Tonks grinned, accepting the flower first, then the cake. She smelled it deeply. "Thanks." She got up and kissed him on the lips in a birthday-esque polite manner. Tonks and Harry shared out the cake while Daniel poured the wine. It didn't take long for the cake and wine to disappear.

"Let's go dancing!" Alexandria said, grabbing Tonks by her arm and pulling her and her friends towards the pub. Rumblings of bass were resonating from the building. Harry walked alongside Sarah as she seemed to be the odd one out of the crew of girls. She seemed more interested in Fleur as the night wore on.

"Don't put that in a story," Harry said out of the side of his mouth.

"You're kidding, right?" Sarah said. "Something like what just happened would literally fly off the rack."

Harry grinned. "I always thought I was a discreet type. Sometimes I like to be flashy, I guess."

A round of tequila was bought inside the almost full nightclub. After the second round of shots, Alexandria seized the opportunity to be the first one to dance with Harry. She put her hands around his neck and rotated her pelvis against his without even a 'by your leave'.

She bit her lip as she felt him pressing against her. When the song ended she let him go and grabbed Fluer to go to the bathroom.

Harry signalled to the bartender. He ordered the finest wine they had, which wasn't that good compared to the Louis Roderer and told him to keep it coming to his entourage.

Tonks came over with her glass. "Are you trying to get me drunk, Ser Harry?"

"Is it working?" Harry asked with a mischievous smile.

"Maybe. Maybe not," Tonks said as she sipped. She sat down on the stool next to him and crossed her legs, which was no easy feat in her tight miniskirt. "We were chasing those blokes off."

"I didn't feel like waiting," Harry shrugged. "That cake was heavy."

Tonks laughed. A dance song came on, which seemed to be a big hit in southern France. Fog streams and laser lights went off. Harry knew from the Tri-Wizard party the song was _Ace of Base- All that she wants._

"Oh? Maybe this is what she wants," Tonks said into Harry's ear, wagging her eyebrows at the ladies bathroom.

"Another baby?" Harry suggested. "Far from."

"Hmm. I don't know," Tonks said, eyeing him up and down.

"And what do you want, Birthday girl?" Harry countered, steering the conversation away from Alexandria.

"What do I want for my birthday?" Tonks said. "This! To party and get pissed."

Alexandria returned and accepted the glass of wine from a waitress that seemed to be waiting for her. "Merci!" she said, sipping immediately. "This is my first time!" she shouted into Tonks' ear. "Muggle party!"

"Mine too. Kinda," Tonks said.

"What about you, 'Arry?" Alexandria asked.

"Same. Your birthday was the first party I ever went to, magical or not," Harry said.

"First time is a charm!" Alexandria tipped her wine glass to the three of them. Sarah joined in at the last minute. She hugged Tonks from behind and gave her a sound kiss on the side of her cheek.

"Cheers to whatever you were talking about! Happy birthday luv!" Sarah said. Alexandria hugged her after, kissing the air on both of her cheeks. "Happy birthday!"

The night went on in similar drinking fashion until Tonks stood up and took hold of his hands. She led him unto the dancefloor and began to dance.

"Love your skirt, outfit, everything," Harry said in her ear under the flashing lazer lights.

"Thank you," Tonks said, pressing up against him. "The glamour didn't do you justice, did I ever tell you that?"

"A different me," Harry shrugged._ A weaker, foolish me_. Tonks turned around in his arms and slid her bum up and down his crotch twice, then did a dipping motion as she spun back around into his arms. Harry thought that was something only a stripper could do. _Damn_.

During the night there seemed to be an unsaid dancing competition going on between Alexandria and Tonks. It was as if they were trying to outdo each other when they got a chance to dance with Harry. Things got interesting when Alexandria was leaning against the bar, her bum bouncing up and down to the music and Tonks playfully began to grind against her. After that, there was a truce where either of them would dance with Harry without being mad at each other.

It was either that or both of them were totally drunk.

Harry came to the conclusion it was the latter. Tonks and Alexandria were slurring their words and barely able to walk straight. Harry knew they should call it a night.

"Daniel, round em up," Harry said, making a twirling motion with his index finger.

"Like ze cattle?" Daniel slurred.

Harry laughed. Daniel was wasted too. Harry paid the tab and gathered everyone to leave. The walk up to the Carcassone Castle was full of laughs, almost falls and direct shots from the last wine bottle.

Harry was starting to feel the heaviness of all that alcohol too. When they reached the suites the girls were dying to use the loo. There were only two on that floor.

Daniel went on the balcony and whipped his out. With a loud groan, he relieved himself off the fifth story balcony. "Baise oui!"

Alexandria told Harry she was going to check on Rosie and Rigel. Harry nodded and followed her. Rosie was asleep in her suite, with Rigel on the inside of her, nestled on the bed between her and the wall.

"Bonne nuit," she whispered, closing the door quietly as not to wake them.

Alexandria used her hand against Harry to walk back to her suite. "Good night!" She held Harry by his waist and squeezed into him. She opened her door and went inside.

Harry found Tonks coming out of the loo. "Hey. You good?" Harry asked.

"Really good. Great even," Tonks slurred. She leaned against her door and looked up at him. "I have never danced like that before."

"I don't believe that you know," Harry said. "We partied before. I've seen you do some wicked stuff."

"Drat. Right. That," Tonks said. "Do you remember secrets unveiled? I can't believe I did that to you. I could have fucked up my whole life if that went sour."

"Of course. It's this same room," Harry pointed at the door behind her.

"Really?" Tonks opened her door. "Oh snap. It is!"

Harry followed her inside. "Look, that mark on the wall- its where you sent the table flying."

Tonks laughed. "Right, and we were fighting here on the bed. And Jon came in and found us doing it Doggystyle."

"Yeah, that's after you kicked me in the head," Harry rubbed that side of his face in fond memory.

"Good times," Tonks said.

"Good times," Harry agreed.

Tonks used her wand to close the door behind them. She began to unbutton her blouse, looking into his eyes.

Harry unbuttoned his shirt at record speed. He swooped in and kissed her. Tonks wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped up to deepen the kiss. Harry remembered her taste, except this time, it was tainted with alcohol. He didn't care as he caught her underneath her bum, squeezing her arse.

They fought to get her out of her tight miniskirt. The zipper had caught and needed Harry to literally rip it apart to get it off her hips.

Harry couldn't believe he was doing this. Years in the making, almost six years if he counted the years the first time around. Tonks was his poster girl. Now he was stripping her naked.

Harry sucked briefly on both of her nipples then moved lower. He dived right in, pushing his nose against her sensitive spot as he inserted his tongue between the folds.

"Ahh..." Tonks moaned as she rubbed the back of his hair. Harry made magic with his lips and tongue down there. When her legs clamped against his ears and hips began to undulate he knew she was close.

"Yeaaaah..." Tonks cried as she began to shake. Her legs let him go as she bucked once, then twice, then began to tremble. "God that felt like... _yes_."

Harry climbed up on the bed before her, grabbed the back of her knees and pulled her underneath him. "Ready?"

"Yes," Tonks said, grabbing him in her hand. She used both hands to stroke him gently. "First time even feeling a dick... is it supposed to feel so hot?"

"I'm special, you're going to love it."

"Should I... suck on it first?" Tonks asked, genuinely curious, and a bit turned on by his confidence.

"Go for it," Harry said.

Tonks eyed it, inspecting how the skin retracted, touching the head gently. She used the tip of her tongue to taste test. As if testing out a new flavour of popsicle, she began to experiment with her tongue. Light licks, gently pulling the skin back and forth, then using her lips to circle the head. When she did that Harry felt like a bolt of electricity run up his spine. He held the back of her hair and coaxed her to suck it harder.

Tonks was nervous at first, then she simply relaxed and began to pleasure herself with her hand as she sucked down the side of the shaft, kissing the opening, licking from base to tip. Harry did not want to come too quickly; so he eased himself back off.

Harry noted that Tonks' eyes changed colour slightly as she made herself come for the second time. He positioned himself between her legs, and pushed himself in. As with other virgins, the experience was a bit painful for him as well when he entered.

Tonks' eyes bulged a bit when he sunk it in. "Whoa! That's so fucking _deep_..."

"You'll get accustomed," Harry said softly, kissing her neck as he eased back slightly.

"Oh!" Tonks said. "Goodness... yes. It's bloody warm!"

He pushed back in once more. Tonks grunted at full thrust. "Ah!"

In and out. And again, in and out. Nice and slow.

Tonks was a moaner. It was a huge turn on. And it was _Tonks_.

"Geez Nym... It's only been five strokes...I'm gonna.."

"Fuck me, go ahead luv," Tonks said, grabbing his triceps, moaning every time it went in fully. "Just... don't finish inside!"

"Gotcha," Harry groaned. Without further ado, Harry got to work. He grabbed the back of her calves and pressed them against her shoulders. With a full range of motion, he drew almost completely out then slammed it back in. Tonks moaned harder when he did that, her face titled all the way back so all he could see was her neck and chin.

On and on he went, doing it like an enraged beast, then he abruptly stopped. Tonks looked up, wondering what was going on.

"I'm turning you over," Harry declared and rolled her over with a smooth motion. Tonks had put on weight around her hips and arse and he just had to make this count.

He crouched over her and entered her from behind. He latched on to her hips and instead of long hard strokes, he began to ram like a jackhammer.

"Un-un-uh-uh-uh," Tonks grunted with each thrust. "Oh god oh god I'm coming again!"

Harry tried to keep from ejaculating until her shakes were done. He tried his hardest to hold back until she fell limp against the bed-head, completely delirious after orgasm. He stroked the last few with his hand and growledlike a lion.

A long line of semen covered her right butt cheek. Then another on her back, her legs, her hair, it went everywhere, non-stop.

Harry never came so much before. He surprised even himself. It felt good though.

_Take that Tonks; you sexy-ass witch._

Tonks was frozen in a state of shock. She was literally covered in what felt like a cool, semitransparent glue. "What was that? Some sort of spell? ... What the actual fuck?" she laughed, inspecting her sticky body. "Is this even _normal_?"

Harry just stared at her. _Finally_. _Blue balling me for two years now_.

"Good thing you warned me about not finishing inside," Harry gloated. "Nine months for _sure_."

"Not funny," Tonks said. She stared at his penis. "Is it still hard?"

"Yeah. For now. Super-sensitive, though," Harry admitted.

"So," Tonks said, now feeling a little awkward. "It's been a while coming, I guess."

"It has?" Harry said, playing the good guy role. _Of course it was._

"You've been running through girlfriends, yeah? And we have Chemistry. And History. And maybe Biology too-" she grinned, sadly showing off the amount of 'biology' all over her.

"I didn't see it coming," Harry admitted. _Which was kind of true. He didn't know it would happen tonight_.

After being with Valerian, he didn't think he'd shag another girl in his bloody entire life.

_I was such a rookie then._ "Hope you aren't having second thoughts."

Tonks stared at him through lover's eyelashes. "Course not."

_Absolutely brilliant. I've just fucked my case subject._

_You had one job, Nymphadora _VULPECULA _Tonks. ONE JOB. Keep an eye on him. Don't let him out of your sight._

_I'm still doing that, to be honest._

_Bethselzder did warn me it might be a lifelong task. Or until I groom someone else to take over. Which obviously won't happen because I'm the best person seeing as Harry and I are-_

_What are we, actually? War buddies?_

"Good," Harry said. He drew his wand and cleaned her and the sheets with one fluid motion. Harry kissed her lips and fell down right next to her. "I'm absolutely smashed. Gnight."

Within a minute he was gently snoring next to her.

"Night," Tonks said, feeling her emotions get the better of her as she stared at his sleeping face.

_'He sees me more like a gal a guy might fuck for the whole weekend and then back to work on Monday.' _

She told Jon this at Harry's birthday party a year ago. Did she prophecy herself then and have now fulfilled it?

_Alexandria was doing a good job and making her moves. And look at what happened. Aaaand... I am not supposed to be taking my work into bed. Well, this isn't my bed. Any bed. _

_But fuck it all that was a good shag. Not that I have anything to compare it with but I guess I know a good thing when I feel it, right? And the pain wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Could it be my shapeshifting?_

Tonks grabbed a towel and snuck down to the showers down the hall. She paused by Fleur's room. She could hear something going on in there too.

"At least I'm not alone," Tonks smiled to herself.

Funny thing was, for some reason she didn't _feel_ like this was her first time.

_Strange, huh_?

* * *

_AN: Thanks for reading._


End file.
